


Popular

by TeamLouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamLouis/pseuds/TeamLouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Je n’avais jamais été intéressé par le football, ne comprenant pas l’intérêt de courir après un ballon. Mais en regardant Louis, je devinai qu’il vivait le football comme je vivais le dessin. Une passion, un besoin, une nécessité."<br/>Louis est l'attaquant le plus populaire de l'université et Harry ne veut surtout pas tomber dans les bras de ce dragueur</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popular

« -Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux que je vienne avec toi.

-Parce que Niall travaille ce soir. On en a pour une heure maximum.

-Je n’aime pas tenir la chandelle !

-Mais non, je vais rester avec toi, ne t’inquiète pas. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Il me faisait tout le temps ce coup-là. A chaque fois que je l’accompagnais à un rendez-vous avec son petit-ami, j’étais mis de côté, personne ne s’intéressait à moi et c’était peut-être mon pire défaut, vouloir à tout prix que les regards soient tournés vers moi. Donc, passer une heure à les regarder s’embrasser allait me faire perdre mon temps alors que je devais m’avancer sur un travail pour les cours.

Je remontai le col de ma veste autour de mon cou et enfonçai mes mains dans les poches de mon jean. Ce mois de janvier était particulièrement froid. Liam s’arrêta brusquement et je lui fonçai dedans.

« -Putain, mais qu’est-ce que tu fous ? grognai-je.

-Tu ne seras pas seul, Zayn a demandé à son meilleur ami de venir aussi. Tu sais, Louis. »

Je hochai la tête, même si je ne me préoccupais de ce qu’il me disait. Nous marchâmes encore une dizaine de minutes avant d’entrer dans le Starbucks en bas de la rue. Liam repéra Zayn au fond de la salle et agita énergiquement la main pour attirer son attention. Il y avait Louis à côté de lui, dont je ne voyais que le profil. Arrivé à leur hauteur, je m’aperçus que c’était le Louis. Celui qui faisait partie des plus populaires du campus. Je ne savais pas qu’il était le meilleur ami de Zayn. Liam se pencha par-dessus la table pour embrasser son petit-ami, tandis que Louis releva la tête vers moi.

« -Hey, ça va ? Je suis Louis…

-Tomlinson, le coupai-je, m’asseyant en face de lui. Je sais qui tu es. Je suis le meilleur ami de Liam, Harry…

-Styles, m’interrompit-il. Je sais qui tu es aussi. »

Louis Tomlinson était connu pour être le plus grand séducteur de tout le campus. Je n’avais jamais su pourquoi, malgré les rares fois où j’avais quelque peu conversé avec lui durant des soirées. Maintenant, je comprenais pourquoi les hommes et les femmes n’avaient d’yeux que pour lui. Je devais probablement être très alcoolisé ces moments-là, parce que je n’avais jamais remarqué son sourire, qui plissait le coin de ses yeux, la pointe de sa langue coincée entre ses dents. Une mèche de cheveux désordonnés couvrait son front et de longs cils agrandissaient son regard bleu azur. Une barbe de trois jours marquait l’angle de sa mâchoire. Et ses tatouages... J’apercevais les motifs encrés sur son torse sous le tissu blanc de son T-shirt et j’avais envie de tirer l’encolure pour voir ce qu’ils représentaient. Il était à la hauteur de sa réputation sur un point : il était beau. Quant aux mauvaises langues qui disaient qu’il baisait tout ce qui bougeait, je voulais bien les croire. Les rares fois où je l’avais aperçu au détour d’un couloir, il avait toujours été en charmante compagnie. Le genre d’hommes que l’on aurait traité de salope s’il avait été une femme. Mais tout le monde le respectait et son statut de meilleur attaquant de l’équipe de football de l’université devait l’aider. Mes yeux s’attardaient sur ses bras musclés lorsque je sentis quelqu’un me donner un coup de pied sous la table. Je relevai la tête pour voir les regards interrogateurs de Liam et Zayn et le sourire en coin de Louis.

« -Quoi ? questionnai -je, fronçant les sourcils.

-Zayn te demande si tu veux boire quelque chose, expliqua Liam.

-Je veux bien un chocolat chaud, s’il te plait, répondis-je en direction de Zayn. »

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Je reportai mon attention sur Louis, qui souriait toujours. Ses yeux semblaient avoir un air de défi, comme s’il voulait franchir les limites qui lui étaient imposées. Je ne le connaissais que depuis quelques minutes et le jeu venait déjà de commencer. Je sentis son pied frôler le mien. Je déglutis et lançai un regard désespéré à Liam pour qu’il brise le silence.

« -Zayn m’a dit que tu allais bientôt commencer l’entraînement pour la finale du tournoi, tu te sens prêt ? demanda mon meilleur ami.

-Je suis toujours prêt pour le foot, ricana Louis. Sincèrement, j’ai bien l’intention de mener l’équipe à la victoire.

-C’est étrange que tu ne sois pas le capitaine de l’équipe, remarquai-je. Je pense que tu serais doué.

-C’est trop de responsabilités. Et je ne peux pas être doué partout. Même si j’excelle dans certains domaines, ajouta-t-il, son regard plus qu’équivoque. »

Je tournai la tête pour ne plus le confronter, les joues brûlantes, et regardai Zayn qui revenait vers nous. Il me tendit le gobelet sur lequel était écrit _Harold_. Je le remerciai avant de prendre une gorgée de chocolat. Le liquide sucré brûla ma langue et mon palet, me redonnant soudainement confiance en moi. D’un geste rageur, je repoussai le pied de Louis qui remontait sur mon mollet et lui lançai un regard noir. Je n’étais pas un sex toy. Il me répondit par un sourire étincelant.

« -On va au cinéma avec Liam ce soir, vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? demanda doucement Zayn, sa main jouant avec les cheveux de son petit-ami.

-Je préfère me pendre plutôt que de vous voir vous masturber mutuellement dans la salle obscure du cinéma, répondit Louis, un air de dégoût sur le visage.

-Louis ! s’exclama Liam, choqué.

-On sait se tenir, on n’est pas comme toi, siffla Zayn. On ne pense pas qu’au sexe.

-Oh vraiment ? pouffa Louis. Les cloisons de l’appartement sont très fines et j’entends absolument tous vos ébats.

-Tu ne peux pas dire..., commença Liam, tachant de s’expliquer, les joues rouges.

- _Oh oui, je t’en prie, Zayn, plus vite, plus fort, s’il te plait, Zayn, je vais jouir, mords-moi, je_ … »

Zayn plaqua brusquement sa main sur la bouche de Louis pour le faire taire et je dus me mordre l’intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire à cette imitation assez réussi de Liam. Liam qui cachait son visage derrière ses mains pour ne pas subir les regards moqueurs des gens autour de nous.

« -C’est bon, j’en ai suffisamment entendu, déclarai-je. Je vais y aller. Tu rentres ce soir ? demandai-je en direction de Liam.

-Je ne sais pas encore si…

-Oui, il va rentrer, le coupa Louis. Je dois me lever tôt demain matin et je ne veux entendre aucun gémissement cette nuit.

-Donc, on se voit ce soir, Liam. A plus tard, dis-je, me dirigeant vers la sortie. »

Le vent glacial m’assaillit lorsque j’ouvris la porte et je tirai mes manches sur mes doigts pour lutter contre le froid. Je m’apprêtais à remonter la rue lorsque quelqu’un posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je sursautai et me retournai pour faire face à Louis, dont les yeux brillaient de malice.

« -Qu’est- ce que tu fais ? marmonnai-je.

-Ils commençaient à se comporter comme deux animaux en chaleur, expliqua-t-il, me suivant lorsque je me mis à marcher. Et puis, il faut que j’aille faire les courses, sinon Zayn va me virer de l’appartement. Tu ne veux pas m’accompagner ? Je n’ai pas envie d’y aller seul.

-Je ne peux pas, je dois terminer un travail pour lundi prochain, répondis-je, secouant la tête.

-On est mardi, tu as tout le temps de le faire, non ?

-Je dois m’avancer, je travaille jeudi et vendredi soir.

-Tu travailles où ? questionna-t-il, sortant une cigarette de sa poche. »

Il l’alluma et tira une bouffée, puis une autre, et encore une autre, avant d’agripper mon bras. Cela me semblait étrange la façon dont on se parlait, comme si nous nous connaissions depuis des années. C’était simple de discuter avec lui, même si je savais que je n’étais qu’une proie de plus pour lui. C’est pourquoi je décidai d’emblée que nous ne serions qu’amis, parce qu’il n’était pas fait pour moi, même s’il était si séduisant.

« -Alors ?

-Je travaille à _O’Brian_ , tu sais, le pub en face de la boîte de nuit qui vient d’ouvrir.

-C’est bon à savoir, dit-il, écrasant le mégot par terre. »

J’arquai un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce qu’il voulait dire, puis éternuai brusquement, sensible au vent.

« -Tu as froid ? demanda-t-il, me faisant pivoter.

-Un peu, pourquoi ?

-Tu veux mon écharpe ?

-Est-ce une autre de tes techniques de rapprochement ? l’interrogeai-je, tandis qu’il enroulait la grosse écharpe en laine noire autour de mon cou. »

Elle sentait la cigarette, la lessive et le parfum de Louis et ce mélange m’enivra presque instantanément.

« -Je n’ai pas de techniques de rapprochement, sourit-il. Zayn et Liam sortent ensemble, il faut que nous soyons amis.

-Amis ? répétai-je, me remettant à marcher. En me faisant du pied sous la table ? Je te le dis, tu es à la hauteur de ta réputation.

-Ma réputation ? Quelle réputation ? questionna-t-il, feignant l’innocence.

-Draguer tout ce qui bouge, affirmai-je. »

Je me rendis compte que j’étais arrivé à mon immeuble, aussi je m’arrêtai et attendis qu’il fasse de même. Il s’approcha brusquement de moi, ses mains sur mes épaules, sur la pointe des pieds, étant donné notre différence de taille assez flagrante.

« -Je dirais plutôt baiser tout ce qui bouge, murmura-t-il, laissant ses lèvres frôler mon oreille. »

Mon cœur rata un battement et je me figeai, ma peau se couvrant de frissons, sans que le froid y soit pour quelque chose.

Je déglutis difficilement, et il était si proche de moi que je pouvais distinctement sentir l’odeur de café qu’il était en train de boire lorsque j’étais entré dans le Starbucks. Cela allait être difficile d’être son ami. Cela aurait été tellement plus simple de céder directement à la tentation. Mais je savais qu’il ne cherchait que les coups d’un soir, je ne voulais pas faire partie de tous ces cœurs qu’il avait brisés. Je me reculai et enlevai son écharpe pour la lui rendre.

« -Jamais, soufflai-je, même si ce mot sembla beaucoup plus amer que je ne l’aurais cru. »

Sans plus attendre, je le laissai perplexe sur le trottoir et me dirigeai vers le vieux bâtiment qui abritait l’appartement que je partageais avec Niall et Liam. Je gravis rapidement les escaliers pour ne pas faire hurler la vieille conne qui habitait au 33, puis m’enfermai dans l’appartement. Liam ne devait pas rentrer avant 23h et Niall terminait son service au bar en bas de la rue à 20h. J’avais donc plusieurs heures seul devant moi. Je marchai jusqu’à ma chambre et me déshabillai, puis retournai dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien chaude. J’avais besoin de me détendre. J’allumai le mitigeur et me glissai sous l’eau brûlante. Je soupirai. Cela allait être dur, mais je ne devais absolument pas me laisser séduire par Louis.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lorsque j’étais enfant, je rêvais de travailler dans un pub. Servir les clients, être entouré de gens, profiter de l’ambiance des soirées. Mais maintenant que j’y travaillais, je découvrais l’envers du décor. Je ne supportais pas le brouhaha ambiant autour de moi, j’avais du mal à coordonner mes mouvements pour être rapide et certaines des clientes n’hésitaient pas à me mettre la main aux fesses quand je passais près de leur table. C’est pourquoi je restais cloîtré derrière le comptoir, à remplir chope de bière sur chope de bière de 18h à minuit, tous les jeudis et vendredis soirs.

Actuellement, j’avais l’impression de marcher sur des clous tant j’avais mal aux pieds et toutes ces personnes qui parlaient fort me donnaient mal à la tête. Heureusement, il commençait à être tard et l’afflux de clients devenait moins important.

« -Harry ! cria Chris, un de mes collègues. Tu peux nettoyer le bar ? C’est dégoûtant et le patron va gueuler ! »

Je hochai la tête et attrapai un chiffon humide pour enlever toutes les traces d’alcool sur le bois vernis. Une sembla me résister, aussi je frottai comme un forcené jusqu’à ce qu’elle disparaisse, lorsque quelqu’un saisit mon poignet. Je sursautai et mon souffle resta bloqué dans ma gorge quand je vis la personne en face de moi.

« -Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, dit doucement Louis, souriant.

-Ca devient une habitude, répliquai-je. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je suis venu boire un verre avec des amis, expliqua-t-il. Et puis, je voulais te parler, puisque je ne t’ai pas vu de la semaine sur le campus.

-Quoi ? Tu vas encore me faire du rentre-dedans ? demandai-je sarcastiquement, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

-Non, marmonna-t-il. C’est justement de ça dont je voulais te parler. Je voulais m’excuser pour mon comportement lundi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris, j’ai été brusque et grossier et je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l’aise. J’ai l’habitude d’avoir ce que je veux et tu m’as résisté, ça m’a fait comprendre que je ne pouvais pas tout me permettre. J’ai aussi compris qu’il n’y aurait rien de plus que de l’amitié entre nous. Alors, amis ? demanda-t-il, tendant sa main. »

Je ne m’étais pas attendu à un discours aussi direct. Louis Tomlinson ne s’excusait pas. Il vivait pleinement sa vie, ne se souciait pas des autres, imposait ses désirs et ses envies, peu importe s’ils dérangeaient. J’étais surpris par tant de franchise.

« -Amis, acquiesçai-je, serrant doucement sa main. »

Il sourit, sincère et étincelant. Il était convaincant. Il se pencha en avant, ses avant-bras appuyés sur le comptoir, ma main toujours dans la sienne.

« -Tu voudrais venir boire un verre avec nous ? demanda-t-il, désignant ses amis d’un signe de tête.

-Je termine mon service dans une vingtaine de minutes, soupirai-je, jetant un rapide coup d’œil à ma montre.

-Oh, Harry, tu ne vas pas te faire virer pour vingt petites minutes !

-Bien, capitulai-je. Laisse-moi un instant. »

Il hocha la tête et retourna avec ses amis qui parlaient autour d’une bière. Je ne pus m’empêcher de regarder ses fesses rebondir lorsqu’il rejoignit la table. Secouant la tête, j’allai vers Chris, qui essuyait des verres.

« -Chris, est-ce que tu peux terminer mon service, s’il te plait ? questionnai-je doucement. »

Je battis des cils, souris timidement, me mordis la lèvre d’une façon innocente, tout ce qui le faisait craquer. Je savais qu’il avait des vues sur moi, et même si c’était inhumain de profiter de lui, c’était purement exceptionnel.

« -Oui, oui, bien sûr, répondit-il, rougissant légèrement. »

Je le remerciai d’un grand sourire et d’un baiser sur sa joue. Je retrouvai Louis et ses amis et m’assis à la seule place restante, à côté d’un petit roux avec des taches de rousseur sur les joues.

-Harry, je te présente Justin et Nick, dit Louis, désignant celui à mes côtés et le brun juste en face de moi.

Justin me sembla d’emblée sympathique avec ses yeux clairs et son nez retroussé. Nick, quant à lui, me parut beaucoup moins amical. Il ne souriait pas, ses traits étaient figés, je me sentis mal à l’aise sous son regard noir.

« -Tu es le prochain vide-couilles de Louis ? me demanda-t-il, sans détourner le regard. »

Je rougis à la vitesse de l’éclair et baissai la tête, bougeant nerveusement sur ma chaise. J’entendis le rire étouffé de Justin et osai enfin croiser le regard de Louis pour qu’il me sorte de cette situation. Il frappa violemment l’arrière de la tête de Nick.

-Non mais ça ne va pas de dire des conneries pareilles ! le réprimanda-t-il, serrant sa nuque. Harry est le meilleur ami de Liam, alors on le respecte, compris ?

-Tu sais que je n’aime pas quand tu me présentes tes futures conquêtes.

-Tu te calmes et tu te tais, c’est clair ? siffla Louis, serrant plus fort.

-Ok, lâche-moi, tu me fais mal, geignit Nick, fronçant les sourcils. »

Louis lâcha prise et me sourit faiblement. J’avais juste envie de creuser un trou dans le sol et de m’y enterrer à jamais. Etre à l’origine d’un conflit était désagréable et je ne savais même pas si j’étais le principal responsable. Justin m’adressa un sourire gêné, puis sortit un paquet de cigarettes de la poche de son jean, ainsi qu’un briquet.

« -Je vais fumer, annonça-t-il, quittant la table.

-Je t’accompagne, déclara Louis, sortant à son tour ses cigarettes. Nick, tu es gentil avec Harry, sinon tu vas le regretter, le prévint-il.

-Je suis toujours un amour, répondit Nick, faisant la moue.

-Tu as intérêt. »

Louis et Justin sortirent du bar sans plus attendre et j’aperçus leurs reflets derrière la vitre. Nick me détailla et je me forçai à ne pas baisser les yeux, même si son regard était glacial. Il posa ses bras sur la table et se rapprocha brusquement de moi.

-Ecoute, je sais très bien quel genre de type tu es. Tu joues les innocents, mais dès que j’aurais le dos tourné, Louis sera entre tes jambes. Il va s’attacher à toi, parce que tu as une gueule d’ange, mais je ne te laisserais pas le faire souffrir.

-Ah bon ? Je croyais que c’était Zayn son meilleur ami. Je n’ai pas l’intention de ramener Louis dans mon lit. Je sais qu’il est incapable d’aimer, il ne pense qu’au sexe, tout ce qui a une queue entre les cuisses est sa cible. Crois-moi, Nick, il n’y a que les mecs de ton genre pour s’intéresser à lui, répliquai-je, acerbe.

-Oh, c’est ce que tu penses ?

-Absolument. On va faire semblant, d’accord ? Je ne t’apprécie pas…

-C’est réciproque, me coupa-t-il.

-Mais on va être mature, on va faire amis-amis pour Louis, ok ?

-Ca marche, acquiesça Nick. Je ne le fais que pour lui. Et sache que je ne veux pas voir ta sale petite bite autour de lui.

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me la couper ?

-Ne me tente pas, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

-Tu sais quoi, Nick chéri ? Je pense que tu t’attaches trop à lui alors qu’il utilise ton cul comme il utilise sa main.

Il frappa violemment ses mains sur la table et je me reculai brusquement, prenant conscience que j’avais peut-être été trop loin. C’est ce moment que choisirent Louis et Justin pour entrer à nouveau. Nick s’éloigna et Louis nous regarda, les sourcils froncés.

« -Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

-A merveille, mentis-je, souriant largement. Nick m’expliquait en quoi consistaient vos entraînements de foot. »

Le visage de Louis s’adoucit et il termina son verre de bière, avant de déclarer.

« -Je dois y aller, je me lève tôt demain. Harry, je te raccompagne ?

-Je ne veux pas te déranger.

-Zayn est chez toi, je dois le récupérer pour qu’on aille courir demain matin, ça ne me dérange absolument pas. »

Je n’avais pas vraiment envie d’attendre un bus par ce froid, à cette heure-ci. Aussi, je hochai la tête et me levai, me dirigeant vers le local privé.

« -Laisse-moi juste le temps de prendre nos affaires. »

Il acquiesça et je me dépêchai de récupérer mon manteau et mon écharpe. Je saluai d’un signe de tête Chris, qui fronça les sourcils lorsque Louis pressa sa main dans le bas de mon dos pour me conduire vers la sortie.

Nous marchâmes plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver sa voiture. Je bouclai ma ceinture tandis qu’il s’installait au volant et augmentait le chauffage. Il démarra le contact et nous partîmes enfin. Je tournai la tête pour le regarder. Il ne parlait pas, mais le coin de ses lèvres était retroussé en un sourire. Le faible son de la radio couvrait le silence dans lequel nous étions plongés.

« -Nick est ton petit-ami ? demandai-je brusquement, la question me brûlant la langue depuis un moment déjà. »

Il semblait avoir soupçonné la question, puisqu’il ricana doucement, ses doigts serrant le volant.

« -Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Le fait qu’il ait voulu me castrer pour t’avoir approché, répondis-je sarcastiquement.

-Désolé, soupira-t-il. Je connais Nick depuis que je suis petit. Il m’a toujours surprotégé, mais surtout depuis… Enfin bref. Il réagit souvent de manière excessive.

-Tu couches avec lui ?

-Harry, ça ne te regarde pas. Mais non, je ne couche pas avec lui.

Le ton était léger mais ferme. Je n’insistai pas. Il s’engagea sur la droite et se gara sur le parking réservé aux résidents de l’immeuble.

« -Merci de m’avoir raccompagné, dis-je, ouvrant la portière. Je vais dire à Zayn que tu l’attends. »

Il saisit mon poignet avant que je ne sorte de la voiture, légèrement soucieux.

« -Harry, tu voudrais venir manger quelque chose demain midi ? demanda-t-il brusquement. Entre amis, bien évidemment.

-Sans Nick ?

-Sans Nick, je te le promets, sourit-il.

-C’est d’accord.

-Cool, merci. »

Il se pencha et remit une de mes boucles derrière mon oreille avant d’embrasser ma joue.

« -Bonne nuit, Harry. »

Je sortis de la voiture, les jambes tremblantes, furieux contre moi-même d’être aussi sensible à son charme. Je m’étais promis de n’être que son ami, ou les conséquences seraient désastreuses. Alors je ne savais pas si je devais me maudire ou me réjouir de déjeuner avec lui le lendemain.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

« -Putain de table de chevet de merde !

-Nornäs, Zayn, Nornäs.

-Ne me fais pas chier avec ça, ce n’est pas le moment !

-Je crois que j’ai perdu une patère.

-Quelqu’un a vu le tournevis ?

-Tu as regardé dans ton cul ?! »

La quiétude de ce début de soirée était troublée par mes quatre amis, qui, au milieu du salon, essayaient de monter la table de chevet Nornäs d’Ikea. Il y avait des emballages partout sur le parquet, provenant de tous les meubles que nous avions montés aujourd’hui : une commode, un bureau, un lit double, une table de chevet pour Niall.

Actuellement, je ne subissais pas l’énervement général puisque j’étais dans la cuisine, en train de préparer le repas. Je suivais d’une oreille distraite leur conversation lorsque je sentis une présence dans mon dos.

« -Tu es très doué pour te sortir de situations délicates, dit doucement Louis.

-Si tu me mets un marteau dans les mains, je risque de blesser quelqu’un, répondis-je, versant les spaghettis dans l’eau bouillante.

-Et pourquoi cette envie soudaine de changer de meubles ? demanda-t-il, s’appuyant contre le plan de travail.

-Niall voulait avoir sa propre chambre et son propre lit, soit disant parce que je prends toute la place, je tire les couvertures, et aussi parce que, je cite, _je suis obligé de me branler dans la douche et je n’aime pas ça._ C’est pour ça qu’il veut s’installer sur la mezzanine. »

J’attrapai deux carottes, un oignon et une branche de céleris, puis sortis une planche à découper et un couteau. J’éminçai chacun de ces légumes, sentant le regard de Louis détaillant le moindre de mes mouvements.

« -Il y avait quoi avant sur la mezzanine ?

-Beaucoup, beaucoup de bordel. On a dû tout trier pour faire de la place. »

Je versai les légumes émincés dans une poêle où frémissait un fond d’huile d’olives, salai et poivrai.

« -C’est quoi ? questionna Louis, se rapprochant de moi. Ca sent bon.

-Spaghettis bolognaise, dis-je avec fierté. Tiens, tu peux me passer le romarin ? Les aromates sont sur ta gauche. Non, ça c’est de la ciboulette. Plus à droite… Non, l’autre droite ! Encore raté, c’est du basilic. Tu sais quoi, Louis ? soupirai-je, secouant la tête. Va plutôt chercher la viande dans le frigo, s’il te plait. »

Je ne pus m’empêcher de rire face à son air dépité. Je pris le flacon de romarin et en versai une pincée dans la préparation, tandis que Louis posait le sachet de viande hachée à côté de la gazinière.

« -Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il, ses joues rougissant légèrement. A part les pâtes, je ne sais pas vraiment cuisiner. »

Au cours de ces dernières semaines, durant les longs moments passés avec Louis, à la cafétéria, lorsque nous allions boire un verre après les cours, ou lorsqu’il me ramenait chez moi, j’avais découvert un Louis incertain, dont la principale peur était de ne pas être à la hauteur. Cela ne collait absolument pas avec son statut de bad boy briseur de cœur et cela le rendait plus qu’adorable.

« -Puisque tu sais faire les pâtes, tu peux égoutter les spaghettis, s’il te plait ? demandai-je, éteignant le gaz. La passoire est déjà dans l’évier. »

Il hocha la tête et prit la casserole avec précaution, versant les pâtes dans la passoire. Je l’observai, comme je le faisais lorsqu’il ne pouvait pas me voir. Son T-shirt creusait le bas de son dos et son slim, plus proche du legging, lui faisait des fesses à damner un saint. Il se retourna, coupant cours à ma rêverie. J’ajoutai la viande, un peu de vin rouge, une feuille de laurier et le coulis de tomates aux légumes et remuai le tout. Il se dirigea vers moi.

« -Ca a vraiment l’air bon, je peux goûter ? »

J’acquiesçai et il prit la cuillère en bois, récupérant un peu de sauce. Il sembla s’en délecter, savourant chaque arôme.

« -C’est délicieux, dit-il. Tu es un vrai pro de la cuisine. »

J’allai répondre lorsque Liam surgit dans la cuisine, complètement destroy, sortant des bières du frigidaire.

« -Vous avez fini ? demandai-je.

-Oui, on a monté la table de chevet sur la mezzanine. Harry, j’ai faim, geignit-il.

-C’est prêt, on va pouvoir manger, déclarai-je. Louis, tu peux mettre les pâtes et la sauce dans un grand plat ? Dans le placard au-dessus de l’évier. »

Il s’exécuta et je sortis les assiettes et les couverts, puis suivis Louis qui apportait le plat dans le salon.

« -Spaghettis bolognaise, annonça-t-il, posant le plat au centre de la table basse. J’ai aidé Harry.

-C’est vrai ce mensonge ? demanda Zayn, fronçant les sourcils. »

Je contournai la table de chevet Nornäs, donnai les assiettes et les couverts à tout le monde.

« -Il a égoutté les pâtes, expliquai-je. »

Niall, Liam et Zayn étaient assis sur le canapé, aussi je m’assis sur le fauteuil proche de la télévision.

« -Mon dieu, il a égoutté les pâtes, il va devenir cuisinier, ricana Zayn. »

Les autres se mirent à rire et Louis les regarda, blessé par leurs moqueries. Sa sensibilité était touchante et cela me brisa le cœur de le voir dans cet état.

« -Arrêtez, dis-je, prenant sa défense. S’il n’avait pas égoutté les pâtes, nous ne pourrions pas manger, alors taisez-vous. »

Les garçons capitulèrent et je les servis un par un. Louis me sourit faiblement lorsque je lui tendis son assiette et hésita quelques instants avant de s’asseoir à côté de moi. Etant donné la grandeur de l’assise, nos cuisses étaient complètement pressées l’une contre l’autre. Je frissonnai et essayai de ne pas manger comme un porc.

Nous nous mîmes à parler de tout et de rien, principalement de l’entraînement de Zayn et Louis pour la finale du tournoi de football des universités d’Angleterre, qui devait débuter dans un mois. Notre école était favorite et l’équipe subissait la pression de l’entraîneur.

Je me sentais bien, appuyé contre Louis, bercé par les babillages incessants de mes amis.

                                                                                       *

                                                                              *             *

Après avoir lavé et essuyé toute la vaisselle, tandis que les garçons jouaient à Fifa, j’allai dans ma chambre pour prendre le carnet dans lequel je faisais des croquis. Je retournai dans le salon et repris ma place dans le fauteuil, Louis étant assis par terre, une manette à la main.

Je le détaillai. Depuis quelques jours, il était devenu ma principale source d’inspiration, puisqu’il y avait un nombre incalculables de petits dessins le représentant sur les pages blanches de mon carnet. Je griffonnai grossièrement son visage, ne m’occupant pas des détails pour le moment. Je ne relevai pas la tête lorsque quelqu’un s’assit sur l’accoudoir, pensant qu’il s’agissait de Niall.

« -Tu penses que je devrais accentuer l’angle de sa mâchoire ? demandai-je, floutant le crayon avec mon doigt.

-Je ne peux pas te dire, je suis nul en dessin. »

Je relevai la tête pour croiser le regard de Louis, qui souriait. Je rougis et essayai de cacher le dessin, mais il bougea ma main.

« -Pourquoi tu me dessines ? questionna-t-il, l’air sérieux.

-Euh… je… euh… Pardon, je pensais que… Désolé, m’excusai-je, honteux.

-Non, je m’en fiche, je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu ne choisis pas quelqu’un de… mieux. »

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux et le regardai étrangement. Louis Tomlinson, adulé de tous, doutant de sa beauté ? C’était à ne plus rien comprendre.

« -Laisse-moi t’expliquer, dis-je, saisissant mon crayon pour dessiner mes dires. Tu as un visage très complexe. Prends-le comme un compliment, les choses trop lisses et trop pures ne sont pas réelles. Tu as les traits fins, mais ta barbe attire le regard sur ta mâchoire, ce qui rend le contour beaucoup plus dur. Les os de tes pommettes sont saillants et affinent ton visage. Ton nez est le plus simple à dessiner, il est droit, très bien proportionné. Ce que je préfère, ce sont tes yeux. Tes pupilles ressortent énormément sur le bleu de ton iris. Et tes cils… Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour avoir des cils aussi longs, mais c’est magnifique, ça agrandit ton regard. Tes lèvres maintenant. Fines, mais présentes, rehaussées par ta barbe. Pour finir, tes cheveux, le plus dur certainement. Plein de mèches emmêlées dans tous les sens, rien n’est structuré, c’est un peu le bordel quoi. Attends, j’ai presque fini. »

J’ajoutai quelques détails, effaçai certaines fautes, puis soufflai sur le dessin pour enlever les résidus du crayon.

« -Voilà, dis-je, lui tendant le carnet. »

Il le prit et regarda attentivement le dessin, analysant chacun des traits.

« -C’est vraiment comme ça que tu me vois ?

-C’est comme ça que tu es.

-J’ai l’impression d’être beau comme ça, remarqua-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

-Tu devrais savoir que tu l’es. »

Il ouvrit la bouche, surpris, et je plaquai ma main sur la mienne, gêné d’avoir déclaré cette vérité avec autant d’aisance.

« -Quoi qu’il en soit, tu seras un très bon illustrateur. Tu as de la chance de pouvoir faire ce qui te plait, soupira-t-il.

-Suis tes rêves, je te l’ai déjà dit.

-Ma mère ne voudra jamais.

-Alors tu vas faire quoi ? Vivre une petite vie ennuyeuse d’avocat, parce que ta mère a voulu que tu fasses des études de droit ? C’est ta mère, Louis, elle ne t’en voudra pas. Tu sais que tu pourrais jouer en professionnel et c’est… 

-Aucun club ne me prendra, me coupa-t-il. »

Convaincre Louis qu’il avait les capacités pour être un footballer professionnel était la tache la plus difficile que Zayn ait pu me donner. J’allai reprendre mon argumentation lorsque le cri de Niall nous fit relever la tête. Il avait sûrement gagné, puisqu’il faisait une petite danse de la joie devant la télé. Zayn et Liam, quant à eux, devaient avoir abandonné la partie depuis un moment. En effet, ils étaient allongés sur le canapé et s’embrassaient langoureusement, la main de Zayn subtilement glissée dans le jogging de son petit-ami.

« -Vous pouvez aller dans votre chambre ?! s’exclama Niall. Bande d’exhibitionnistes ! »

Liam et Zayn se détachèrent, se levèrent, nous regardèrent sans grande attention, puis se précipitèrent dans la chambre de mon meilleur ami. Louis, Niall et moi-même restèrent perplexe quelques instants, puis nous nous mîmes à rire bêtement.

« -Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser Zayn pour cette nuit, ricana Louis. Je vais rentrer moi.

-Tu peux rester, si tu veux, proposa Niall.

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

-Ca ne nous dérange pas ! Tu as le choix entre le canapé ou le lit d’Harry.

-Quoi ?! m’exclamai-je

-Tu veux bien que je dorme avec toi ? demanda Louis, se tournant vers moi. »

J’allai répondre, mais Niall ne m’en laissa pas le temps et le fit à ma place.

« -Bien sûr que oui, il déteste dormir seul.

-Bien, merci beaucoup dans ce cas, sourit Louis. »

Je souris en retour, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait, puis Louis salua Niall et partit s’enfermer dans ma chambre. Je me tournai brusquement vers Niall, qui éteignait la console et la télé.

« -Toi, tu vas me le payer, sifflai-je.

-Ne fais pas comme si ça ne te plaisait pas, j’ai vu la façon dont tu le regardes. Tu vas passer la plus belle nuit de ta vie, tu me remercieras demain. »

Je soupirai et il me fit un sourire étincelant, regagnant la mezzanine. J’allai retourner dans ma chambre quand, debout en haut des escaliers, il cria.

« -Protégez-vous surtout !

-Ta gueule ! répliquai-je brutalement. »

J’allai dans ma chambre et claquai la porte derrière moi. Louis déambulait dans la pièce, examinant les croquis sur les murs et les dessins sur mon bureau. Je me déshabillai rapidement, et, moi qui avais l’habitude de dormir plus ou moins nu, je décidai de garder un caleçon et un T-shirt. Je fermai les rideaux, la seule lumière, provenant de la lune, se reflétait sur le parquet.

« -Tu as besoin de quelque chose pour dormir ? demandai-je.

-Un T-shirt, s’il te plait.

-Bien sûr. »

J’allai vers ma penderie et sortis un T-shirt que je donnai à Louis. Il se retourna pour se dévêtir. Discrètement, j’observai sa peau nue, son dos musclé et doré, ses épaules larges, le creux de sa colonne vertébrale. Je détournai le regard lorsqu’il enleva son jean et me glissai sous les draps. Il grimpa à son tour sur le matelas et se coucha près de moi, laissant un espace suffisant entre nous. Je ne savais pas si je devais me tourner vers lui pour lui parler, ou lui tourner le dos pour m’endormir paisiblement. Il décida pour moi.

« -Harry, tu entends ? demanda-t-il, un soupçon de scandale dans la voix.

-Quoi ?

-Ecoute. »

Nous nous tûmes et je me concentrai sur les bruits alentours. Un gémissement déchirant brisa le silence de la nuit et je reconnus instantanément Liam. Je mis quelques instants à faire le rapprochement. Puis, je cachai brusquement mon visage derrière mes mains.

« -Oh mon dieu, geignis-je. Ils sont en train de…

-Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi, me coupa-t-il, enfouissant son visage dans l’oreiller. Parle-moi, distraie-moi de… de … Ca !

-Tu veux que je dise quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, ce que tu veux… Tiens, parle-moi du serveur du pub, le grand blond qui te regarde tout le temps.

-Quoi ?! Chris ?! m’exclamai-je. Il ne me regarde pas tout le temps !

-Si, il te dévore des yeux. Surtout tes fesses, j’ai remarqué. Pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec lui ? demanda-t-il, me regardant avec intensité.

-Je… euh… ce n’est… pas mon style, je pense, bafouillai-je, rougissant.

-C’est quoi ton style ?

-Tu devrais être flic, Louis, pas avocat, remarquai-je.

-Allez, dis-moi c’est quoi ton style. »

Que devais-je répondre ? Plus petit que moi, brun, les yeux bleus, qui impose une façade pour ne pas montrer sa personnalité ? Etait-ce cela que je devais répondre ? Lorsque j’étais celui qui avait prit ses distances dès le début ? Je déglutis et reportai mon attention sur le plafond.

« -Je ne sais pas, je n’ai pas de style particulier, c’est juste que Chris ne me plait pas. Parle-moi de toi maintenant.

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir de moi ?

-Je peux tout te demander ?

-Je t’écoute.

-Qu’est-ce qui te plait dans les relations sans lendemain ? demandai-je doucement. »

Je ne m’attendais pas à ce qu’il rit. Mais c’est ce qu’il fit. Il riait tellement qu’il réussit à couvrir les gémissements de Zayn et Liam. Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et se calma, sa respiration sifflante et ses yeux humides.

« -Alors toi aussi, c’est ce que tu penses ? souffla-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Que je ne suis qu’une pute. »

J’ouvris la bouche, choqué par ses propos. Comment pouvait-il avoir si peu d’estime pour lui-même ? Et surtout, comment pouvait-il croire que je pensais cela ? Me rapprochant de lui, je sortis ma main de sous les couvertures et attrapai Louis par l’épaule, pour que son attention me soit reportée.

« -Louis, regarde-moi, je ne penserais jamais une chose pareille de toi, c’est inimaginable, déclarai-je. Je ne comprends simplement pas pourquoi tu fais ça, c’est tout.

-Si je te le dis, tu ne vas pas te moquer ?

-Non, bien sûr que non.

-C’est juste…, hésita-t-il, se mordant la lèvre. Il y a un an, j’étais avec un homme, Silver. Il avait sept ans de plus que moi. Il m’a fait toutes les promesses du monde, il faisait tout pour me rendre heureux, il me répétait sans cesse qu’il m’aimait et que j’étais l’homme de sa vie. Mais il s’est foutu de ma gueule du début à la fin. Un soir où je rentrais plus tôt, je l’ai retrouvé avec un inconnu dans mon lit.

-Louis, je suis désolé, soufflai-je. »

L’espace entre nous avait considérablement diminué, je ne savais pas comment, et pourtant, je pouvais pratiquement entendre les battements de son cœur.

« -Ca va, je vais bien. Je ne veux plus tomber amoureux de quiconque, c’est tout. D’où l’alternative des coups d’un soir.

-Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça. Tu dois trouver une personne de confiance, Louis. Je suis persuadé que tu la trouveras.

-Tu le penses vraiment ?

-J’en suis certain. »

Il sourit et ferma les yeux. Les gémissements de la chambre d’à côté avaient cessé. J’aurais dû m’éloigner pour que nous puissions nous endormir tranquillement. Mais déjà ses jambes s’emmêlèrent avec les miennes et son souffle chaud frappa ma peau. Je croyais vraiment ce que je lui avais dit. Ce qui me perturbait, c’est que j’étais persuadé d’être cette personne.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Le lendemain, je me réveillai par un manque de présence à mes côtés et un bruit non-identifié dans ma chambre. Lentement, j’ouvris un œil, puis l’autre, et jetai un coup d’œil au réveil. Je geignis et cherchai Louis dans la pièce. Il était assis sur le bord du matelas et laçait ses Vans.

« -Putain mais qu’est-ce que tu fous ? Il est à peine 07h00, grognai-je.

-Je vais courir, expliqua-t-il. Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Je t’ai emprunté un short et un sweat. »

Short qui lui faisait plutôt un bermuda et sweat deux fois trop grand pour lui. J’avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de lui faire des câlins toute la journée. Malheureusement, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« -A tout à l’heure, chuchota-t-il. »

Et il disparut. Je fermai les yeux et m’enroulai dans les couvertures, essayant de me rendormir. J’entendais la pluie fouetter la fenêtre. Je souris. Je ne lui donnais pas une demi-heure avant de revenir.

En effet, une dizaine de minutes plus tars, alors que je replongeai dans mon sommeil, la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit, puis se referma. Aux bruits qu’il faisait, je devinai qu’il se déshabillait à nouveau. Il grimpa sur le matelas, se glissa sous la couette, et à ma grande surprise, colla son torse contre mon dos.

« -Louis, tu es gelé, soufflai-je, ses cheveux humides dans mon cou.

-Il pleut, je suis trempé et tu es tout chaud, renifla-t-il. Rendors-toi maintenant. »

J’essayai de me détendre, chose encore plus difficile lorsqu’il enroula son bras autour de mon torse et sa jambe autour de ma hanche. Finalement, je lâchai prise et sombrai à nouveau, trop fatigué pour tenir plus longtemps.

La voix de Louis me tira du sommeil ce qui me sembla être une éternité plus tard. Je battis des paupières pour me réveiller totalement, et lorsque j’ouvris enfin les yeux, je trouvai son visage à quelques centimètres du mien seulement. Je me reculai vivement et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« -Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demandai-je, ma voix rauque de sommeil. »

Souriant toujours, il ne répondit pas et attrapa ma main sous les couvertures, puis la posa sur son ventre.

« -Quoi ? Il s’est passé quelque chose cette nuit dont je ne me souviens absolument pas et tu attends notre enfant ? ironisai-je.

-N’entends-tu pas le grognement sourd de mon estomac ? Harry, je meurs de faim, geignit Louis, faisant la moue. »

Je retirai ma main de son ventre, auquel cas j’aurais pu passer des heures à le caresser. Je me levai et enfilai un jogging qui trainait par terre, puis allai ouvrir les rideaux. La pluie tombait toujours et le ciel était plombé de lourds nuages.

« -Tu bouges, feignasse ? dis-je à Louis, lui lançant le sweat qu’il m’avait emprunté.

-Tant d’agressivité le matin, soupira-t-il, enfilant le vêtement. »

Le sweat était vraiment trop grand pour lui, couvrant ses mains et ses cuisses. Il mit son jean, puis me suivit sur la pointe des pieds quand j’allai dans la salle de bain.

Je pris une nouvelle brosse à dents dans le meuble du lavabo et lui donnai, avant de saisir la mienne. Nous nous regardâmes dans le miroir, essayant de ne pas rire face à nos airs idiots, plein de mousse blanche autour de nos lèvres. Je rinçai ma bouche, il fit de même et nous nous cognâmes la tête en nous baissant en même temps. Cette fois-ci, nous ne pûmes nous empêcher d’éclater de rire et je dus plaquer ma main sur sa bouche pour qu’il ne réveille pas les autres garçons. Je pris un élastique dans ma trousse de toilette et attachai mes cheveux, avant de saisir la main de Louis pour l’entraîner dans la cuisine.

« -Qu’est-ce que tu veux manger ? demandai-je, ouvrait le frigidaire.

-Si tu me faisais des pancakes, je te vénérerais comme un roi, répondit-il, s’installant au comptoir. »

Je sortis le saladier de pâte à pancakes du frigidaire et une poêle du placard. Tandis que notre petit-déjeuner cuisait, je mis de l’eau à chauffer pour le thé. Je sortis les assiettes, couverts, sirop d’érable, marmelade et Nutella. Louis se leva pour éteindre la gazinière, l’air sérieux, une main sur la hanche.

« -Tu fais quoi samedi prochain ? questionna-t-il, servant les pancakes.

-Je ne sais pas encore. Pourquoi ? »

Je versai le thé dans deux mugs et nous nous installâmes l’un à côté de l’autre.

« -Un gars de ma section fait une soirée et on pourrait y aller ensemble. »

Etait-ce un rencard ? Pourquoi me choisir, moi ? Je me posais certainement trop de questions. Nous étions amis, parce que c’est moi qui l’avais voulu. Alors, il n’y avait aucun mal à aller en soirée avec lui.

« -Ce serait avec plaisir, souris-je. »

Il sourit en retour et nous mangeâmes notre petit-déjeuner, discutant de tout et de rien, surtout de rien.

Une porte claqua et Liam et Zayn apparurent.

« -Good morning ! s’exclama mon meilleur ami, embrassant ma tempe. »

Il avait un nombre incalculable de suçons dans le cou. Quant à Zayn, ses bras étaient ornés de griffures. Louis et moi-même nous sourîmes d’un air entendu.

« -Vous avez changé vos draps ? demanda-t-il.

-Nos draps ? répéta Liam, confus.

-Les draps que vous avez souillés.

-Louis ! s’exclama Zayn, rougissant à vue d’œil. Tu es vraiment… »

Il fut coupé par la cavalcade bruyante de Niall dans les escaliers. Il ne nous dit à peine bonjour et s’installa à table, se jetant sur les pancakes.

« -Niall est un tube digestif, dis-je à Louis. Il mange et il chie.

-Je ne suis pas un tube digestif ! s’indigna Niall, la bouche pleine. »

Nous nous mîmes tous à rire, tandis que mon meilleur ami boudait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Nous finîmes de manger, puis Louis et Zayn décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. Je raccompagnai Louis sur le pas de la porte.

« -Je peux garder ton sweat ? demanda-t-il, un sourire en coin.

-Bien sûr, tu me le rendras lundi. »

Il hocha la tête et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, déposant un baiser sur ma joue. Je me maudis de rougir comme une vierge effarouchée. Il partit et je refermai la porte derrière lui. Je soupirai et retournai dans le salon. Liam et Niall étaient assis sur le canapé et m’observaient.

« -Alors ? questionna Liam, les sourcils froncés.

-Alors quoi ?

-D’après ce que j’ai compris, tu as dormi avec Louis.

-On n’a pas couché ensemble, si c’est ce que tu penses.

-Ce que je pense ? Je pense simplement que tu t’attaches un peu trop à lui.

-Et qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-C’est vrai, Liam, laisse-le tranquille, marmonna Niall, jouant sur son portable.

-Je m’inquiète pour toi, Harry. Je ne veux pas que tu tombes dans ses bras, il te mettra juste dans son lit et je t’assure…

-Tu ne sais pas qui il est réellement, le coupai-je. Tu veux que je te rappelle la phrase d’approche de Zayn ? _Je t’offre un verre, bébé ?_ Tu es tombé dans le panneau et il t’a baisé le premier soir. Alors, je n’ai aucun conseil à recevoir de toi.

-Ce n’est pas du tout la même chose ! cria-t-il. Je ne te permets pas de…

-Fous-moi la paix ! »

Rageusement, j’allai m’enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je me laissai glisser contre la porte. Je comprenais parfaitement ce que Liam voulait dire, mais je n’acceptais de faiblir un peu plus chaque jour face à au charme de Louis.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dès que la sonnerie retentit, je quittai rapidement la salle de cours et sortis du bâtiment. Je marchai d’un pas pressé vers le gymnase dans lequel je savais que Louis s’entraînait. En effet, lorsque j’ouvris la porte, je le remarquai de suite au milieu du terrain, le ballon entre les pieds. Je grimpai dans les gradins pour mieux l’observer. Il semblait dans son élément. Il était concentré sur le jeu, même si l’on pouvait ressentir sa fatigue physique dans ses gestes nerveux.

Je n’étais pas le seul à assister à l’entraînement. Un groupe de filles discutaient énergiquement derrière moi. Elles crièrent lorsque Louis marqua un but. Je leur jetai un regard dépité. L’entraîneur donna un coup de sifflet.

« -A la douche, les gars, vous avez bien travaillé aujourd’hui ! »

Les joueurs s’applaudirent puis rejoignirent les vestiaires. Louis allait les suivre mais Nick l’intercepta par le bras. Il lui souffla quelque chose à son oreille et Louis releva la tête vers les gradins. Il sourit lorsqu’il me vit. Il courra presque, gravit les marches des gradins, embrassa ma tempe.

« -Ca t’amuse de me déconcentrer quand je joue ? demanda-t-il, s’asseyant à côté de moi.

-Je ne te déconcentre pas. Tu ne m’avais même pas vu.

-Je sens ta présence. Tu pues. »

Je me tournai brusquement vers lui et frappai son bras.

« -Je ne pue pas ! m’indignai-je. C’est toi qui pues !

-Ok, ok, gamin, puisque c’est comme ça, je vais prendre une douche. Je me dépêche. »

Et il se précipita vers les vestiaires. J’entendais les grognements mécontents des filles derrière. Je jubilais. Bande de groupies.

Louis ressortit un quart d’heure plus tard, habillé, ses cheveux humides, un sac à la main.

« -C’est bon, on peut y aller, déclara-t-il, saisissant mon bras. »

Nous sortîmes du gymnase et allâmes sur le parking du lycée pour retrouver sa voiture. Nous partîmes jusqu’à mon appartement dans un silence assourdissant.

« -Comment s’est passé ta journée ? demanda-t-il.

-Bien. Les profs nous ont parlé des examens que l’on doit passer la semaine prochaine.

-Vraiment ? Tu as commencé à réviser, n’est-ce pas ?

-Louis, comment veux-tu que je révise alors que mon épreuve consiste à peindre un modèle ? demandai-je, moqueur.

-Ok, tu sais que je ne suis pas calé en art, sourit-il. Mais ça va aller ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je n’aime pas vraiment la peinture, je suis plus à l’aise avec un crayon.

-Tu réussiras, chéri, j’en suis sûr. »

L’entente de ce surnom me fit frémir. Il se gara et nous gravîmes les marches jusqu’à l’appartement. Liam et Niall n’étaient pas encore rentrés, ce qui m’étonna puisqu’il était déjà 18h00. J’emmenai Louis dans ma chambre et il se jeta sur mon lit, serrant ses bras autour des oreillers.

« -Je vais prendre une douche, annonçai-je, prenant un caleçon dans ma commode. »

Il marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas et j’allai dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabillai et accrochai ma serviette à la patère à côté de la douche. Je me précipitai sous l’eau chaude et mouillai mes cheveux. Je les lavai puis me savonnai le reste de mon corps. La mousse glissa sur ma peau lorsque je me rinçai. J’appliquai le démêlant sur mes mèches et appuyai mon dos contre le mur carrelé, attendant que le produit pénètre. J’allai passer toute une soirée avec Louis. J’étais surexcité à l’idée de danser avec lui. Peut-être allait-t-il se passer quelque chose ?

Je rinçai mes cheveux puis sortis de la douche, frissonnant au froid soudain. J’essorai mes cheveux et m’essuyai avant d’enfiler mon sous-vêtement. Je mis mes vêtements dans le panier à linge sale et m’aspergeai de déodorant. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de retourner dans ma chambre. Louis était toujours allongé sur mon lit et il se releva sur ses coudes lorsque je refermai la porte. Il me détailla longuement et je me souvins que je ne portais qu’un boxer.

« -Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demandai-je, rougissant.

-Non, je… Rien, euh, je t’ai… hum, emprunté une chemise, bafouilla-t-il, se levant. »

En effet, il portait une de mes chemises, celle qui était noir avec des petits cœurs dessus. Bien évidemment, elle était trop grande pour Louis et je ne savais pas pourquoi il était obsédé avec mes vêtements. Néanmoins, il était irrésistible, avec cette chemise trop large, son slim noir retroussé aux chevilles et ses Vans.

« -Tu as bien fait, déclarai-je. Ca te va à merveille. »

Il sourit et inclina la tête sur le côté.

« -Et tu vas t’habiller sinon ? »

Je hochai la tête et ouvris la commode. Après un instant de réflexion, j’optai pour une chemise noire transparente, un jean bleu marine et une paire de boots marron. J’enfilai le tout et me retournai pour demander l’avis de Louis.

« -Parfait, dit-il. »

J’esquissai un sourire et allai à nouveau dans la salle de bain, Louis sur mes talons. Il s’assit sur l’abatant des toilettes tandis que j’observai mon reflet dans le miroir. J’attrapai le gel pour me coiffer mais Louis fit un bruit de mécontentement.

« -Quoi ?

-Laisse tes cheveux comme ça, c’est plus naturel, plus wild, plus joli. »

Sans argumenter, je reposai le pot de gel et passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux pour les démêler.

« -Tu devrais venir plus souvent aux entraînements, chuchota-t-il.

-Je ne suis pourtant pas ton seul admirateur, répondis-je, un sourire en coin.

-Ce n’est pas faux. Niall est venu à plusieurs entraînements. Mais c’était pour voir Nick.

-Je te demande pardon ? m’exclamai-je, me retournant subitement. 

-Ils sont dans le même cours d’économie, et comme Niall a un peu de mal, il a demandé à Nick de l’aider. Tu n’étais pas au courant ? »

Je secouai négativement la tête. En effet, Niall ne m’avait jamais dit qu’il voyait Nick en dehors des cours, encore moins qu’il l’attendait à la fin des entraînements. Il allait falloir discuter de tout cela.

« -Je suis prêt, annonçai-je. On peut y aller ? »

*

                                                                               *                 *

 

Les basses de la musique s’entendirent avant même que nous soyons dans la maison. Et une fois à l’intérieur, les mélodies sourdes n’étaient plus les seuls bruits audibles. Il y avait énormément de monde, de bruyants bavardages, des rires aigus, le claquement des bouteilles les unes contre les autres. Il était difficile de faire un pas sans heurter quelqu’un, mais Louis marchait avec habilité au milieu de tous ces corps qui dansaient, me tirant derrière lui.

Il s’arrêta devant une grande table sur laquelle étaient posées de nombreuses cannettes de bière, des bouteilles d’alcool fort, des chips, des bonbons, tout ce qu’il fallait pour passer une bonne soirée.

Je pris la cannette que Louis me tendit et en but une longue rasade.

« -Alors, Styles, prêt à me montrer tes talents de danseur ? ricana-t-il, la désinvolture se lisant dans ses yeux.

-Est-ce un défi ? répliquai-je, buvant une autre gorgée de bière.

-Exactement, sourit-il. »

J’eus envie d’embrasser ce sourire arrogant sur ses lèvres. Je terminai ma bière d’une traite et saisis sa main, le tirant au milieu du salon transformé en dance-floor. La musique résonnait dans mes tympans et je sentais l’alcool s’infiltrait dans mon sang. Louis enroula un bras autour de mon cou et je serrai une main sur sa taille.

« -Je te suis, murmura-t-il, ses lèvres frôlant mon oreille. »

Les vibrations de sa voix firent parcourir des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je déglutis et regardai ses yeux, la façon dont ils pétillaient. Je le rapprochai de moi et la musique nous entraîna rapidement. Ses pas suivaient les miens, ses hanches effleuraient le bas de mon ventre à chacun de ses mouvements, sa respiration était lourde et chaude quand il marmonnait les paroles de la chanson. La sueur coulait dans mon dos et perlait sur le cou de Louis, à l’endroit où j’avais envie de sucer une marque, juste sous sa mâchoire. Je pouvais sentir une certaine partie de mon anatomie se réveiller. Je reculai Louis avec précaution et il leva le regard vers moi, confus.

« -Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

-J’ai soif, répondis-je, et ce n’était pas vraiment un mensonge. »

J’espérais simplement que l’alcool calmerait mes pulsions. Je lui suivis et secouai négativement la tête lorsqu’il me tendit un verre. Je pris une cannette de bière tandis qu’il remplissait son verre de vodka qu’il but de moitié. Il toussa et je ricanai.

« -Petit joueur, remarquai-je.

-Dixit celui qui ne boit que de la bière, répliqua-t-il, me tirant la langue.

-Je reste sobre pour te voir faire des choses absurdes d’ici une heure. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et termina son verre avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

« -Alors ? questionnai-je.

-Alors quoi ?

-Mes talents de danseur, souris-je.

-Tu as un bon déhanché. Enfin, non… Ce n’est pas… Tu m’as compris, bafouilla-t-il, rougissant. »

J’éclatai de rire et il baissa la tête, gêné. C’était étrange de mettre Louis Tomlinson mal à l’aise, lui qui était d’habitude si confiant.

« -Je vais prendre l’air, annonçai-je. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Il hocha la tête et me regarda partir vers le jardin.

Sauf, pour ce qui me semblait être une heure plus tard, je n’étais toujours pas rentré. J’avais rencontré Ethan, un garçon de mon cursus, et nous avions longuement parlé des épreuves qui nous attendaient la semaine prochaine. Lorsque je regardai l’heure sur mon portable, mes yeux s’écarquillèrent. J’adressai de brèves excuses à Ethan et me précipitai à l’intérieur. Louis devait se demander où j’étais passé.

En réalité, il ne semblait pas vraiment s’en occuper. Il avait probablement bu trop de verres. En effet, il était debout sur une table, une fille à ses côtés, elle son collant filé, lui la chemise à moitié ouverte. Ils chantaient des paroles incompréhensibles et riaient aux éclats. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux et il riait, il riait tellement qu’il était courbé en deux.

La jalousie ne fit qu’un tour. Je ne supportais pas qu’il se montre dans cette tenue, encore moins lorsque cette fille le toucha, encore moins lorsque tout le monde les observait. Je me rapprochai vivement de la table. Il me remarqua. J’étais furieux, ce qui sembla le faire rire davantage.

« -Hey, Harry, viens ! s’exclama-t-il, agitant sa main. »

Je m’exécutai, mais mes sourcils étaient froncés, mes traits figés, mes poings fermés.

« -Qu’est-ce que tu fous ? sifflai-je, lui faisant signe de se pencher.

-Je chante ! cria-t-il, avant de ricaner niaisement. »

J’attrapai brusquement son poignet et le regardai droit dans les yeux.

« -Descends de là tout de suite. Vous, vos gueules ! ajoutai-je, lorsque les gens autour de nous me sifflèrent.

-Mais, Harry, je…

-Tu es ridicule. Descends maintenant. Je ne le répèterai pas. »

Je devais avoir l’air vraiment énervé puisqu’il capitula et s’appuya sur mon épaule pour descendre de la table. A peine ses pieds à terre, je le poussai vers l’entrée. Je m’arrêtai un instant, le détaillai, toute l’excitation visible sur son visage disparut en un instant. D’un geste rageur, je reboutonnai les quelques boutons de sa chemise et sortis sans plus attendre. Il eut un peu de mal à me suivre car l’alcool circulait toujours dans son sang, rendant ses mouvements lents et flous.

« -Tes clés, demandai-je une fois arrivés à la voiture. »

Il sortit le trousseau de sa poche et alla s’asseoir côté passager. Je m’installai au volant, bouclai ma ceinture, avant de quitter le parking. J’avais envie de crier, de hurler, de l’insulter, de lui dire qu’il n’était qu’un connard qui s’était ridiculisé devant toutes ces personnes. Un connard dont j’étais tombé amoureux.

Je lui jetai un coup d’œil. Sa tête était appuyée contre la fenêtre, son regard porté vers les rues inanimées à cette heure de la nuit.

-Tu vas où ? questionna-t-il, la voix lourde. Ce n’est pas la bonne direction.

-Chez moi. On va réveiller Zayn et Liam si on rentre chez toi.

Il haussa les épaules, ne comprenant probablement pas pourquoi je tenais à le ramener chez moi. Je me garai dans le sous-sol de mon immeuble et nous gravîmes les escaliers pour aller à mon appartement. Je ne parlais toujours pas, j’avais mal dans ma poitrine, comme si un poids m’empêcher de respirer correctement.

« -Pourquoi es-tu énervé contre moi ? siffla-t-il, tandis que j’ouvrais la porte.

-Te voir danser à moitié nu sur une table, c’est sûr, je n’ai aucune raison d’être énervé, répondis-je sarcastiquement, regrettant déjà mes paroles.

-Je n’ai aucun compte à te rendre, dit-il, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Tu as raison, tu n’as aucun compte à me rendre. »

J’entrai dans l’appartement et ne prit pas la peine d’allumer la lumière, la pâleur de la lune éclairant suffisamment le parquet.

« -Je vais prendre la chambre de Liam, tu peux dormir dans la mienne si tu veux. 

-C’est bon, je vais sur le canapé, marmonna-t-il. »

Je haussai les épaules, puis après un instant de réflexion, allai dans ma chambre pour prendre ma couette et mon oreiller. Je revins rapidement et le retrouvai assis en tailleur, adossé contre l’accoudoir. Je balançai la couette et l’oreiller sur lui.

« -Tu devrais dormir dans mon lit, Louis, tu seras mieux installé, dis-je, m’asseyant sur le bord du canapé.

-C’est bon, ça va aller, m’assura-t-il. Merci, ajouta-t-il, désignant la couette et l’oreiller. »

Je hochai la tête et pinçai les lèvres. J’avais envie de l’embrasser. Il arqua un sourcil et je fronçai les miens.

« -Bon, je vais te laisser dormir, alors, déclarai-je. Si tu as besoin… »

Il saisit mon poignet avant que je ne me lève.

« -Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

-De quoi ? demandai-je, confus.

-D’avoir été aussi con et d’avoir un peu trop bu. »

Je souris faiblement et sentis mon regard s’adoucir. Je portai ma main libre à sa tempe et remis une mèche derrière son oreille.

« -C’est juste… Je t’apprécie beaucoup, Louis, vraiment, soufflai-je, mon regard plongé dans le sien. J’ai eu peur qu’il t’arrive quelque chose, tu as trop bu et je n’aurais pas dû te laisser aussi longtemps, on devait passer la soirée ensemble et je n’ai… »

Je ne terminai pas ma phrase, puisqu’il pressa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je fus surpris, déstabilisé, j’essayai de me reculer mais il maintint une main sur ma nuque. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu’il m’embrassait, je ne pouvais pas croire qu’il faisait ce dont je rêvais depuis des semaines. Ses lèvres étaient exactement ce que j’imaginais, fines mais présentes, douces et sucrées. Lentement, je me détendis et entrouvris légèrement la bouche, mes deux mains appuyées sur ses cuisses. C’était chaud et lent et affreusement délicieux, le goût d’alcool sur la langue de Louis. Il glissa sa main sous ma chemise, effleurant mon ventre, lorsque je me reculai.

« -On ne devrait pas faire ça, soufflai-je, rougissant.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je sais que tu le veux autant que moi, dit-il d’une voix beaucoup trop haletante. »

Je me raclai la gorge et m’éloignai de lui, passant une main dans mes cheveux.

« -Tu vas me briser le cœur, Louis.

-Je t’assure que je ne vais pas…

-Si, le coupai-je. Tu dis ça maintenant, mais demain matin, tu ne seras plus là. Je ne veux pas te perdre pour une histoire de cul.

-Harry, je…

-Bonne nuit, Louis. »

Sans attendre ses explications, je me levai et regagnai la chambre de Liam. Je refermai la porte derrière moi et me laissai glisser dessus. Avais-je fait le bon choix ?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

« -Harry, mange un peu, tu vas te rendre malade.

-Je n’ai pas faim, bordel, ça fait trente fois que je te le dis.

-C’est juste que…

-Tais-toi, je ne veux plus en parler. »

Niall soupira et tira le plateau qui était devant moi. J’avais l’impression d’avoir un poids dans l’estomac et une boule dans la gorge. Mais mon meilleur ami n’y était pour rien et je m’en voulus rapidement de lui parler ainsi.

« -Je suis désolé, Niall, essaye juste de comprendre que…

-Louis ! Louis ! On est là ! »

Niall agita énergiquement sa main et je jetai un regard derrière mon épaule pour le voir avancer vers nous. Louis enroula un bras autour de mon torse et embrassa mes cheveux. Je ne le comprenais pas. Depuis la nuit où il m’avait embrassé et je l’avais repoussé, il s’était considérablement rapproché de moi, au point où tout le monde disait que nous sortions ensemble. Sauf que ce n’était absolument pas le cas. Ce n’est pas comme ça que cela devait se passer.

« -Ca va, les garçons ? demanda-t-il, s’asseyant à côté de moi. »

Je haussai les épaules et Niall se contenta d’expliquer pour moi.

« -Harry a raté son examen.

-Non, vraiment ? Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? questionna Louis, saisissant ma main pour que je le regarde.

-Je ne sais pas. Ma main n’arrêtait pas de trembler et je n’ai pas réussi à faire des traits fins, j’ai rendu un travail grossier. Je ne sais même pas si je pourrais passer en troisième année avec cette merde, dis-je avec amertume.

-Oh, Harry, souffla-t-il, caressant ma main avec son pouce. Je suis sûr que tu te rattraperas à la prochaine épreuve. Tu as beaucoup de talent, tu le sais ça ?

-Je me sens nul et pathétique, geignis-je.

-Tu sais ce qui te ferait du bien ?

-Quoi ?

-Je t’emmène au cinéma ce soir, puis au petit restaurant italien qui fait le coin de la rue. Ca te ferait plaisir ?

-Euh, je ne sais pas, je…

-C’est une excellente idée ! s’exclama Niall. Harry, je t’ordonne d’y aller.

-Très bien, c’est décidé, déclara Louis. Tu n’as pas le choix. Rejoins-moi à ma voiture à la fin des cours. Je dois y aller maintenant, j’ai cours. A plus tard. »

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et partit, quittant la cafétéria. Niall souriait bêtement et je le fusillai du regard.

« -Quoi ? dit-il innocemment. Je t’ai juste arrangé un rencard avec ton futur petit-ami.

-Il ne sera jamais mon petit-ami. D’ailleurs, en parlant de ça, est-ce que Liam sait que tu vas aux entraînements pour voir Nick ? demandai-je, étant sûr d’avoir touché un point sensible. »

Mais Niall ne laissa rien paraître et haussa les épaules, le regard vide.

« -Il n’y a rien à dire, il m’aide en économie, c’est tout.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais des difficultés en économie. Et puis, Liam est très doué, remarquai-je, un sourire en coin. Il aurait pu t’aider.

-Il passe tout son temps avec Zayn ! Quoi que tu imagines, Harry, tu te trompes.

-Que devrais-je imaginer ?

-Je n’en sais rien, que je couche avec lui ! J’aime les filles, je te rappelle, je ne suis pas gay.

-Très bien, si tu n’as rien à te reprocher…, capitulai-je, levant les mains.

-Je n’ai rien à me reprocher, affirma-t-il. On devrait se dépêcher, on va être en retard. »

Sur ce, il se leva, prit nos deux plateaux, ne m’attendit pas. J’essayais de me convaincre que Nick n’était qu’un ami pour lui.

 

*

                                                                                 *             *

« -Je n’ai jamais vu quelqu’un engloutir autant de lasagnes en si peu de temps.

-Je dois avouer que les lasagnes sont mon point faible, Styles.

-Le tiramisu aussi, non ?

-Le tiramisu aussi, répéta Louis. »

Je ricanai et retirai mes chaussures, marchant sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller Zayn. Je suivis Louis dans la cuisine et m’adossai contre le plan de travail, le regardant sortir un verre du placard.

« -Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il doucement. »

Je secouai négativement la tête et il remplit son verre d’eau. J’avais passé une agréable soirée avec lui. Nous avions d’abord été voir un film d’horreur, durant lequel Louis m’avait arraché des lambeaux de peau sur les mains avec ses ongles. Puis, nous avions dîné dans le restaurant italien dont il m’avait parlé, qui semblait plus réservé aux couples qu’aux simples amis. Enfin, il avait insisté pour qu’on aille chez lui, parce que _tu vas réveiller les garçons en rentrant._

« -Merci beaucoup pour cette soirée, Louis, c’était vraiment génial. »

Il sourit et but son verre, sans me quitter des yeux, puis le reposa dans l’évier. Je déglutis difficilement lorsqu’il s’approcha de moi.

« -Je suis d’accord. Mais j’ai trop mangé, regarde, on dirait que j’attends un bébé, geignit-il, posant sa main sur son ventre. »

Il était juste tellement adorable à cet instant que je ne pus m’empêcher d’embrasser furtivement ses lèvres. Je me reculai brusquement, les joues rouges.

« -Je suis désolé, Louis, je n’aurais pas dû, c’est moi qui t’a dit que je ne voulais… »

Je fus coupé en pleine phrase par sa bouche à nouveau sur la mienne. Sa main agrippa ma nuque tandis que mes bras serrèrent sa taille. Il mordit ma lèvre et força l’accès de ma bouche avec sa langue, m’arrachant un soupir. Il avait un goût de vanille et de chocolat et c’était meilleur que n’importe quelle sucrerie.

C’est à contrecœur que je me séparai de lui pour reprendre ma respiration.

« -On devrait aller dans ma chambre, dit-il, son souffle chaud contre ma chambre.

-Si Zayn rentrait dans la cuisine, il pourrait penser que nous nous embrassons sauvagement, ironisai-je. »

Il pouffa et prit ma main, m’entraînant dans sa chambre.

A peine la porte fermée derrière nous, il se jeta sur mes lèvres et me fit reculer jusqu’à ce que je bute contre le lit. Il appuya ses mains sur ma poitrine pour que je m’allonge et s’installa au-dessus de moi, ses genoux de part et d’autre de mes hanches. Il se recula et ferma les yeux, inspirant par le nez.

« -Tu es content ? demandai-je, glissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Tu as réussi à m’avoir. »

Un sourire glissa sur ses lèvres et il ouvrit les yeux, sombres d’excitation. Il se pencha en avant.

« -Personne ne résiste à mon charme, répondit-il, mordillant doucement ma mâchoire.

-Isolant, ricanai-je. »

Il tira la langue et j’inclinai mon visage pour la capturer entre mes dents. Il déboutonna ma chemise et toucha mon ventre du bout des doigts. Je frissonnai et cette chaleur si familière resurgit dans le bas de mon ventre. Il dégagea le tissu de mes épaules et je me relevai pour l’aider à enlever ma chemise, qui tomba au sol avec un bruit mou. Ses mains caressèrent mes bras nus et il se pencha pour sucer une multitude de marques sur mes clavicules. Je gémis faiblement, tremblant d’appréhension et d’envie, mes hanches se soulevant sans que je puisse les maîtriser.

« -Je vais te détruire, Harry, tu me supplieras de te laisser jouir, murmura-t-il, sa langue traçant une ligne brûlante et humide sur mon cou.

-Je ne parierai pas là-dessus, haletai-je. »

Sa langue reprit son chemin et lapa les suçons sur mes clavicules, puis descendit plus bas sur mon torse. Il trouva fort intéressant d’aspirer mes tétons dans sa bouche, me faisant rejeter la tête en arrière. On ne comptait plus les gémissements qui emplissaient la pièce et j’espérais de tout cœur ne pas réveiller Zayn.

J’interceptai son poignet lorsqu’il attint mon jean.

« -Quoi ?

-Tu n’abuseras pas de mon corps tant que tu seras habillé, expliquai-je, le regardant de haut en bas. »

Il laissa échapper un rire et se redressa, retirant son T-shirt d’un geste vif. J’admirai les tatouages qui ornaient son torse, son ventre plat, la courbe de ses hanches. J’effleurai les quelques poils bruns au-dessus de la ceinture de son slim. Il soupira. Puis, il m’embrassa, et d’une main, baissa la fermeture de mon jean. Sa bouche trouva mon ventre, léchant, mordant, suçant tout autour de mon nombril. L’air se bloqua dans ma gorge et je dus me rappeler comment respirer. Je relevai un peu mon bassin pour qu’il puisse retirer mon pantalon plus facilement. Il le fit glisser jusqu’à mes chevilles et l’envoya à terre. Il se leva, et sensuellement, il baissa son slim, puis le retira complètement. Je déglutis difficilement et le regardai monter à quatre pattes sur le lit.

« -C’est sale, remarquai-je, appuyant mon index sur la tâche humide sur son boxer. »

Sa bouche s’ouvrit mais aucun son ne sortit et il éloigna ma main. Mes bras s’enroulèrent autour de son cou et je relevai la tête pour l’embrasser. Ses doigts glissèrent sur ma peau et s’arrêtèrent à l’élastique de mon caleçon pour s’y faufiler. Mes paupières se fermèrent et je retins ma respiration, sentant ses mains sur mes hanches qui baissaient mon boxer. Il atterrit je ne sais où et Louis écarta violement mes jambes pour s’installer entre elles. Il semblait dans un autre monde.

« -Putain, Harry…, souffla-t-il.

-Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? m’alarmai-je.

-Tes cuisses. Elles sont magnifiques.

-Tu me le dis tout le temps, soupirai-je. »

En effet, mes cuisses étaient une véritable obsession chez lui, qui ne pouvait s’empêcher de les détailler, de passer sa main dessus lorsque j’étais assis près de lui, de remarquer que chacun de mes jeans soulignaient parfaitement leur longueur.

« -Je ne te l’ai jamais dit lorsque tu es allongé sous moi, nu, les jambes indécemment ouvertes pour que je m’occupe de toi, n’est-ce pas ? »

Je voulus répliquer mais il ne m’en laissa pas l’occasion puisqu’il se pencha et mordit durement l’intérieur de ma cuisse. J’agrippai ses poignets et enfonçai mes ongles dans sa peau, tandis qu’il laissait des morsures pourpres sur chacune de mes cuisses.

« -Putain, Louis…, gémis-je lorsqu’il appuya ses doigts sur son œuvre. Louis, s’il te plait. »

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur mon aine et reporta son attention sur mon sexe douloureusement tendu. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur l’extrémité et il aspira le liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Mon corps se cambra violement lorsqu’il referma sa bouche sur moi. Il commença des vas-et-viens et caressa mon périnée avec son pouce. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas crier et je fus bientôt obligé de plaquer ma main contre ma bouche pour contenir mes gémissements. Il se retira brusquement et je geignis de frustration.

« -Ne fais pas ça. Je veux t’entendre. »

Capitulant, j’éloignai ma main de ma bouche et saisis les draps à la place. Tant pis si je réveillais Zayn. Il sourit et embrassa ma hanche avant de remonter mes jambes contre ma poitrine. Ce que je vis me figea : son regard provocateur était on ne peut plus équivoque et sa langue descendit plus bas.

« -Louis, je… »

La fin de ma phrase mourut dans un gémissement rauque lorsque sa langue lapa mon intimité. J’étais haletant et j’avais du mal à respirer correctement. Il lécha rapidement et quand il jugea que j’étais suffisamment humide, il appuya la pointe de sa langue en moi. C’est tout ce que je pouvais sentir, sa langue, son souffle chaud sur cette partie de mon anatomie si sensible, son visage dissimulé entre mes jambes. Mon ventre se contracta et il darda plusieurs fois sa langue. Je sentis l’orgasme se rapprocher et j’en eus la certitude quand Louis appuya ses pouces sur les marques sur mes cuisses. La douleur traversa mon corps et atteignit directement mon sexe.

« -Louis, je vais jouir, il faut que tu…

-Tu peux venir comme ça ? me coupa-t-il, levant les yeux vers moi. Sans que je te touche, juste avec ma langue ? »

Je gémis et hochai la tête.

« -Oui, oui, je peux. Mais… Je ne veux pas maintenant.

-Ce n’est rien, bébé, je te ferais venir deux fois. »

Je ne savais pas si c’était l’entente de ce surnom ou sa promesse de me faire jouir une seconde fois, mais mon dos s’arqua, pressant contre sa bouche. Il ne fallut que quelques coups de langue rapides pour que je voie des étoiles. Je vins dans un bruit rauque et retombai sur le matelas, essoufflé, les joues brûlantes, le cœur battant. Louis s’assit entre mes jambes, les lèvres entrouvertes, rouge sang, le menton couvert de sa propre salive. Je laissai échapper un gémissement brisé et me rendis compte que je n’étais pas repu de ce premier orgasme. Louis déglutit et je me figeai. Son regard accrocha le mien et un sourire glissa sur ses lèvres. Sa main caressa doucement ma cuisse.

« -Tu n’imagines pas depuis combien de temps je rêve de ça. »

Je ris et il se pencha en avant, ses lèvres frôlant les miennes. Je relevai la tête pour l’embrasser et il souffla fébrilement contre ma bouche. Je glissai mes mains dans son caleçon et enfonçai mes ongles dans la chair de ses fesses.

« -Tu devrais enlever ça, alors, murmurai-je, tirant l’élastique de son boxer. »

Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres et se leva, retirant ce bout de tissu qui me gênait. Il le ramassa et essuya le sperme qui commençait à sécher sur mon ventre. Tous ses gestes étaient lents et doux et je savais que plus rien ne serait pareil après cette nuit. Il s’installa à nouveau entre mes jambes et écarta les boucles de mon front.

« -Tu es sûr de vouloir aller plus loin ? »

Je ne pus m’empêcher de rire sarcastiquement.

« -Tu penses vraiment être le seul à rêver de ça depuis longtemps ? »

Il soupira et m’embrassa durement, gémissant contre mes lèvres lorsque je saisis son sexe dressé. Le fait de toucher sa peau si douce envoya une décharge jusqu’à mon propre sexe, qui commençait à reprendre vigueur. J’écartai un peu plus les jambes lorsque sa main glissa entre elles, son index appuyant contre mon entrée. Il l’enfonça lentement et le bougea, ses dents éraflant doucement ma mâchoire. Il n’attendit pas longtemps avant d’ajouter un second doigt et fit des mouvements de ciseaux, mettant tous mes sens en éveil. La sensation de brûlure était intense, mais pas douloureuse, un frisson de plaisir couvrant ma peau lorsqu’il trouva ma prostate. Je me cambrai et gémis longuement, écartant davantage les jambes pour sentir ses doigts plus profondément en moi.

« -Louis, s’il te plait, encore, soufflai-je. »

Il s’exécuta, pressant plus durement contre mon point sensible. Mon sexe était à nouveau dur et fier, reposant délicatement sur mon ventre.

« -Tu aimes ? murmura-t-il, léchant le lobe de mon oreille.

-Encore, encore, Louis, un autre, s’il te plait. »

Un troisième doigt rejoignit les deux premiers, et à ce stade, je n’étais plus que gémissements et contorsionnements.

« -Tu es prêt, bébé ? susurra-t-il. »

Je hochai frénétiquement la tête et couinai lorsqu’il retira ses doigts, avant que ce son ne soit étouffé par ses lèvres.

« -Tu es tellement impatient, ricana-t-il, déposant un baiser sur mon nez.

-Dixit celui qui s’excite sur ma cuisse, répondis-je, n sourire en coin. »

Il fronça les sourcils et arrêta ses mouvements, se rendant soudainement compte que j’avais raison qu’il ne contrôlait absolument pas son corps. Il rougit et cacha son visage dans mon cou.

« -Ressentirais-je une faiblesse de Louis Tomlinson ? pouffai-je, effleurant son dos. »

Il mordit férocement mon épaule et se redressa, farfouillant dans sa table de nuit.

« -Tu vas voir si je suis faible, grogna-t-il.

-Oui, montre-moi, murmurai-je, serrant mes jambes autour de sa taille. »

Il déchira l’emballage du préservatif et l’enfila, puis étala une trop grande quantité de lubrifiant sur son sexe. Il se positionna entre mes jambes et me regarda, attendant ma permission. Je hochai la tête et enroulai mes bras autour de son cou. Il pressa son front contre le mien tandis qu’il me pénétrait lentement, sans s’arrêter jusqu’à ce que ses hanches touchent mes fesses. Il laissa échapper un soupir brisé et j’embrassai doucement sa bouche, léchant sa lèvre inférieure. Il coinça la pointe de ma langue entre ses dents et approfondit notre baiser. J’appuyai mes talons sur ses fesses et avançai mes hanches.

« -Bouge, geignis-je, les yeux probablement suppliants. »

Il sourit et se retira presque, avant de claquer à nouveau. Ses coups étaient lents mais durs, jouissifs, mais je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher de bouger pour qu’il touche ma prostate. Remarquant ma frustration, il entoura un bras autour de ma taille et me souleva un peu plus. Je criai et me crispai autour de Louis, serrant convulsivement ses cheveux. Il se figea, les sourcils froncés.

« -Putain, Harry, je t’ai fait mal ? s’inquiéta-t-il, la panique visible dans sa voix.

-Non, non, Louis. Continue, putain, c’est… C’est trop bon, gémis-je, heureux qu’il ait enfin trouvé ma prostate. »

Comprenant ce qu’il venait de toucher, son regard se radoucit et il reprit ses vas-et-viens, plus rapidement cette fois. Mon dos était courbé, mes chevilles bloquées dans le dos de Louis. J’entendais le sang pulser dans mes tempes et des sons incohérents sortir de ma bouche.

« -Je pense… que nous… ruinons le…. sommeil de Zayn, haleta-t-il, les yeux brillants d’amusement. »

En effet, étant donné nos gémissements incessants, le claquement de nos peaux l’une contre l’autre, le cognement de la tête de lit contre le mur, je savais que la confrontation avec Zayn le lendemain serait houleuse.

« -Pour toutes les dois où lui et Liam ont gâché nos nuits, remarquai-je, pressant mon pouce sur son téton. »

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, un éclat de rire coincé dans sa gorge. Il était beau. Ses yeux étaient braqués sur moi, sa peau était couverte de frissons, la sueur se formait sur son cou. Et il me faisait l’amour comme on ne me l’avait jamais fait. Je relevai la tête et il inclina son visage vers le mien, m’embrassant longuement. Mes cuisses commencèrent à trembler et mon ventre se contracta, diffusant une chaleur dans mon corps.

« -Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, le prévins-je, la voix tremblante.

-Viens pour moi, murmura-t-il, sa bouche sur mon torse. »

Je glissai une main entre mes jambes, mais il l’intercepta mon poignet.

« -Sans te toucher, ajouta-t-il, un sourire en coin. »

Je fis la moue, mais il donna un coup suffisamment fort pour me faire oublier ce qu’il venait de dire. Il ne fallut que quelques vas-et-viens supplémentaires pour que je jouisse, son prénom glissant sur ma langue. Je fus étonné de la puissance de mon orgasme, puisque c’était le deuxième de la soirée. Je frottai mes yeux fatigués et serrai faiblement mes jambes autour de la taille de Louis. Mais il était trop long à atteindre le point culminant.

« -Louis, j’ai mal, grimaçai-je, me contractant douloureusement autour de lui.

-Oh, pardon, bébé, je ne voulais pas…

-Tu pourrais peut-être… Je ne sais pas, venir avec.. mes cuisses, bafouillai-je.

-Tu veux vraiment que je fasse ça ? s’exclama-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

-Ca te plairait ? »

Il hocha frénétiquement la tête et se retira, jetant le préservatif à terre. Il versa du lubrifiant sur l’intérieur de mes cuisses, croisa mes chevilles et les plaça sur son épaule. Je contractai mes jambes au maximum lorsqu’il glissa entre elles et il gémit doucement, serrant ses doigts autour des mes hanches. Si je n’avais pas déjà jouit deux fois, j’aurais probablement été excité par la façon dont son sexe appuyant sur les suçons, ses traits crispés, sa bouche entrouverte, il était désirable. Je voyais qu’il commençait à fatiguer, son corps tremblait, ses mouvements devenaient saccadés ses cheveux collaient sur son front.

« -Allez, Lou, viens, murmurai-je, caressant doucement son bras. »

Il garda ses yeux sur moi lorsqu’il se libéra, son sperme coulant entre mes cuisses et sur mon ventre. Il gémit longuement, puis reposa mes jambes sur le matelas, avant de s’effondrer à côté de moi. Il tourna sa tête sur le côté, son pouce retraçant l’os de ma pommette.

« -Tu peux m’embrasser, s’il te plait ? demanda-t-il. Je n’ai plus la force de bouger. »

Je souris et me penchai au-dessus de lui, mes lèvres frôlant les siennes.

« -Faible, Tomlinson, ris-je, avant de l’embrasser doucement.

-Tu as usé toute mon énergie, Styles, marmonna-t-il, grognant.

-Je vais chercher un gant de toilette, annonçai-je, prêt à me lever.

-Attends ! Je vais montrer quelque chose, c’est magique, dit-il. »

Il se pencha et sembla chercher sous le lit, d’où il sortit une petite bombe. Il prit quelques mouchoirs sur la table de nuit et se tourna vers moi.

« -Ceci est un brumisateur d’eau minérale, expliqua-t-il. Plus besoin d’aller te nettoyer après le sexe. Génial, non ? »

Je souris tendrement et appuyai sur l’épaule de Louis pour qu’il s’allonge à nouveau. J’attrapai le brumisateur et en vaporisai sur son ventre et son torse, puis enlevai tout avec un mouchoir. Je fis la même chose sur son visage, puis sur mon corps et mes cuisses. Je remis tout par terre et Louis s’allongea sur le ventre, les bras serrés autour de son oreiller. Je m’allongeai sur le côté et tirai les couvertures sur nous.

« -Comment tu te sens ? chuchotai-je, jouant avec ses cheveux. »

Il ne répondit pas durant un moment, et je me demandai s’il s’tait endormi lorsque ses yeux fatigués cherchèrent les miens.

« -Je me sens toujours bien avec toi, souffla-t-il. »

Il baissa le regard, comme s’il venait de dire la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie. Je me rapprochai de lui, jusqu’à ce que l’air ne passe plus entre nos deux corps et entourai mon bras autour de sa taille.

« -On devrait être tout le temps ensemble alors, murmurai-je, mon cœur battant soudainement plus vite. »

Il ne répondit pas. Il se tourna dans mes bras, releva la tête, pressa ses lèvres sur les miennes, puis se blottit contre moi, sa tête sous mon menton. C’était plus que n’importe quelle parole. Même si je savais que nous avions probablement fait la plus grosse connerie de notre vie.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

Sa respiration était lente et posée. Ses cheveux tombaient sur son front et sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte. Sa jambe était enroulée autour de ma hanche et sa main reposait sur mon bras. J’aurais pu passer des heures à regarder Louis dormir. Il était paisible et adorable et j’aimerais passer toutes mes journées au lit avec lui. Juste pour l’embrasser et le câliner et lui dire qu’il était beau, même si le sexe avec lui était fantastique. Cela faisait un peu plus de trois semaines que nous avions couché ensemble pour la première fois et contrairement à ce que l’on pouvait penser, rien n’avait changé entre nous. Du moins, publiquement. Lorsque nous étions seuls, cependant, tout était différent. Ses gestes, ses baisers, ses murmures, il était une autre personne. Mais ces moments n’appartenaient qu’à nous et Louis n’était pas prêt à les partager.

Doucement, je repoussai le drap de ses épaules et regardai sa peau chaude de sommeil frissonner au froid soudain. Je me rapprochai de lui et serrai un bras autour de sa taille. Mes lèvres trouvèrent son cou et ma langue descendit doucement sur sa gorge. Il émit un son étrange et remua vaguement, sortant peu à peu du sommeil. J’appuyai doucement sur son torse pour qu’il s’allonge sur le dos et me plaçai au-dessus de lui, mes genoux de part et d’autre de son corps nu. Je me penchai et suçai une marque dans le creux de ses clavicules. Les yeux de Louis étaient toujours fermés mais ses mains remontèrent sur mes bras. Je descendis plus bas sur son torse, léchant brièvement un téton, et il gémit, maintenant pleinement réveillé.

« -Harry…, souffla-t-il, glissant ses doigts dans mes mèches. »

J’éraflai mes dents sur sa peau et ma langue apaisa la sensation de brûlure. J’embrassai son ventre et passai ma langue sur son nombril. C’était le moment de la journée que je préférais : me réveiller près de lui et le réveiller de la meilleure manière qu’il soit, lorsqu’il était encore malléable et soumis. Cela ne durait généralement pas très longtemps. J’étais absolument drogué de Louis et, à ce moment précis, je ne m’imaginais pas être ailleurs.

« -Je t’aime, murmurai-je, posant mes lèvres sur sa hanche. »

Je le sentis se crisper sous moi et je me dis que j’aurais mieux fait de fermer ma bouche au lieu de sortir une telle connerie.

« -Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Il serra ses doigts dans mes cheveux pour que je relève la tête et le regarde. Mes joues étaient brûlantes et j’aurais dû trouver n’importe quelle excuse, mais cela ne servait plus à rien de reculer maintenant.

« -Tu sais très bien ce que j’ai dit, répondis-je, croisant son regard. J’ai dit que je t’aimais.

-Arrête ça. »

J’en étais sûr, mais entendre ces mots de sa bouche me blessa. Je ne savais pas à quoi je m’étais attendu, peut-être qu’il accepterait d’être avec moi. Il se décala et je roulai sur le côté pour m’asseoir, ramenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Après un instant de réflexion, je me raclai la gorge.

« -Je vais y aller.

-Harry, dit-il fermement, attrapant mon poignet avant que je ne me lève. Tu sais que je ne suis pas…

-Prêt ? C’est ce que tu dis toujours ! Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Tu as peur de ne plus pouvoir baiser tout ce qui bouge si on sort ensemble ? m’énervai-je. »

Il se figea, la bouche ouverte, puis relâcha mon poignet. Je sortis du lit et enfilai rapidement mon caleçon. Je ne voulais pas perdre ma crédibilité en étant nu comme un ver.

« -C’est ce que tu penses ? siffla-t-il. Que je n’ai qu’une bite à la place du cerveau ? Tu sais quoi, Harry ? Va te faire foutre, tu es pathétique. »

-C’est toi qui es pathétique, répondis-je, m’habillant en vitesse. Tu es incapable de voir la vérité en face, tu te caches derrière un masque pour je ne sais quelle raison et cette confiance en toi que tu prétends avoir, tu ne l’acquerras jamais en ayant des relations sans lendemain, Louis.

-Tais-toi ! cria-t-il soudainement, les yeux noirs de colère. Tu t’attendais à quoi ? Qu’après quelques baises avec toi, je penserai au mariage ?! »

Il était furieux. Mais plus que tout, il était blessé. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux et ses poings étaient crispés sur le drap qui couvrait son corps. Je m’appuyai à genoux sur le matelas et il ne se recula pas lorsque je caressai sa joue.

« -Je ne voulais pas dire tout ça, je suis désolé, murmurai-je, baissant la tête. C’est juste… Je n’ai jamais voulu que ça arrive parce que je savais que ça serait problématique. Je sais que tu as peur d’être à nouveau en couple à cause de ce que Silver t’a fait subir, mais je ne peux pas supporter l’idée que d’autres hommes te touchent. »

Mon cœur battait vite, mes mains étaient moites et j’avais l’impression que tout s’effondrait autour de moi. Louis releva la tête. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« -Tu vas partir ? souffla-t-il. »

Je voulais essuyer ses larmes, embrasser ses lèvres, jusqu’à ce qu’il en oublie son prénom. Au lieu de cela, je m’éloignai de lui.

« -Je veux que tu sois mon petit-ami, Louis, mais ce n’est pas ce que tu veux. Je ne peux pas faire ça plus longtemps. »

Je me dirigeai vers la porte et ne me retournai pas lorsqu’il cria un _Reste !_ retentissant. J’allai dans le salon pour récupérer ma veste et Zayn, assis sur le canapé, me regarda avec inquiétude.

« -Harry, est-ce… »

Je n’attendis pas le reste de sa phrase et quittai l’appartement. Je laissai derrière moi tout ce qui importait vraiment.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

« -Allez, Harry, viens avec nous !

-Dégage ! Laisse-moi ! »

Je donnai des coups de pieds dans les cuisses de Niall et le frappai avec la télécommande pour qu’il s’en aille, mais, insensible à la douleur, il s’allongea de tout son long sur moi.

« -S’il te plait, s’il te plait, s’il te plait, Harry ! Ca va être génial ! s’exclama-t-il, son grand sourire trop proche de mes yeux.

-Liam ! criai-je. Liam ! Viens! »

Je jetai un regard noir à Niall et Liam ne tarda pas à venir, se tenant devant nous avec un air sérieux.

« -Eloigne cette sangsue de moi, s’il te plait, dis-je sèchement.

-Vous allez finir par me tuer, soupira-t-il. »

Il serra ses bras autour de Niall et le souleva sans grande difficulté pour le reposer par terre.

« -Va te préparer, lui intima-t-il. On va finir par être en retard. »

Niall haussa les épaules et partit sur la mezzanine. Je remontai la couverture sur mes épaules et reportai mon attention sur la télé, mais Liam s’assit sur le bord du canapé.

« -Il a raison, tu sais, dit-il doucement. Tu devrais venir avec nous.

-Liam, je n’ai pas envie de le voir, geignis-je. Il n’a pas envie de me voir non plus.

-Haz, il t’a envoyé une vingtaine de messages tous les jours auxquels tu n’as pas répondu, tu l’as évité toute la semaine alors qu’il n’a pas arrêté de te chercher. Il ne l’aurait pas fait s’il ne voulait pas que vous vous expliquiez.

-Il n’y a rien à expliquer. J’ai envie d’être avec lui, mais ce n’est pas ce qu’il veut. Je me suis pris un putain de râteau, Liam.

-Je t’assure que non. Il… Zayn m’a dit que Louis n’a pas arrêté de pleurer, il n’a pas mangé ni dormi depuis une semaine, et il n’a assisté à aucun entraînement de foot. Il est vraiment mal en point.

-Dis-moi que tu n’es pas sérieux, suppliai-je. »

Il fit la moue. J’analysai ses paroles. Louis avait passé la semaine dans le même état que moi, genre zombie léthargique. Et surtout, il ne s’était pas entraîné pour le match final. Mon portable n’avait pas arrêté de sonner par ses messages, lesquels je n’avais ni lu ni répondu. Peut-être qu’il voulait que l’on se parle, que l’on mette les choses au clair, que l’on reparte sur de bonnes bases. Mais même s’il avait passé ces derniers jours dans un état dépressif comme moi-même, je n’attendais pas à ce qu’il ait changé d’avis. Il ne voulait probablement perdre un ami proche, tout simplement.

« -Ok, soupirai-je. Je viens avec vous. »

Liam esquissa un sourire que je fis semblant de ne pas remarquer, puis je repoussai la couverture avec mes pieds. Je me levai et allai dans ma chambre pour prendre un sweet. Nous étions en plein mois d’avril, mais les soirées étaient encore fraîches. J’observai mon reflet dans le miroir au-dessus de mon bureau. Je m’étais attendu à pire. J’avais les yeux gonflés et cernés, mais cela pouvait aller. J’attrapai un foulard que j’enroulai autour de ma tête pour retenir mes cheveux devenus trop longs.

« -Les garçons, on y va ! cria Liam. »

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour me calmer. Tout allait bien se passer.

*

*               *

Le stade était bondé. Il était pratiquement impossible de trouver une place. C’est comme si toute l’Angleterre s’était regroupé dans ce stade du Cheshire. Du moins, les étudiants de notre université, ceux de l’équipe adverse, les professeurs, les amis, les familles, j’en passe. Heureusement, nous repérâmes Zayn au milieu de cette cohue, dans les gradins, agitant sa main vers nous. Nous le rejoignîmes rapidement, poussant quelques personnes au passage. Après avoir embrassé longuement Liam, il me serra dans ses bras, comme s’il ne m’avait pas vu depuis des mois.

« -Je suis content que tu sois venu, dit-il tout bas. »

Je hochai la tête et souris, puis m’assis entre lui et Niall. J’étais nerveux, mes mains tremblaient, aussi je les coinçai entre mes jambes. Nous étions relativement bien placés, ni trop haut, ni trop bas, pile en face du terrain. Une voix brisée par les interphones présenta les deux équipes, qui arrivèrent de chaque côté du terrain et se regroupèrent au centre, la tête haute. Je remarquai instantanément Louis, vêtu d’un short blanc et d’un maillot vert à lignes, couleurs de l’université. Il semblait crispé, les mains derrière son dos, et de ce que je pouvais voir à cette distance, ses yeux étaient remplis de dédain. Pour impressionner les adversaires, probablement.

Après un discours des deux directeurs, rappelant le but du tournoi, la beauté du sport, le respect d’autrui et _le plus important est de participer_ , le sifflet annonça le début du match.

Je n’avais jamais été intéressé par le football, ne comprenant pas l’intérêt de courir après un ballon. Mais en regardant Louis, je devinai qu’il vivait le football comme je vivais le dessin. Une passion, un besoin, une nécessité. Je regrettai de ne pas avoir pris avec moi de quoi immortaliser le moment présent. La façon dont ses cheveux fouettaient son visage, ses muscles tendus sous sa peau, ses pieds foulant rapidement l’herbe. C’était assez impressionnant de le voir prendre la balle des pieds de son adversaire avec autant d’agilité. Personnellement, je me serais briser une jambe, peut-être les deux, si j’avais fait cela.

Mes yeux ne le quittèrent pas un seul instant et suivirent chacun de ses mouvements, mon cœur se serrant lorsqu’il rata plusieurs occasions de marquer un but. Cependant, la défense, dont Nick faisait partie, empêchait l’équipe adverse d’ouvrir les hostilités, ce qui fit un score de 0-0 lorsque l’on siffla la mi-temps. Louis resta sur le milieu du terrain, les poings serrés, l’énervement visible sur ses traits crispés.

« -On va chercher des boissons, tu veux boire quelque chose ? questionna Zayn, se mettant debout. »

Je secouai négativement les épaules et il haussa les épaules, puis descendit les gradins, Liam le suivant. Je reportai mon attention sur Louis, qui au lieu d’avoir regagné les vestiaires comme tous les autres joueurs, était assis sur un banc de touche et parlait avec un homme d’une quarantaine d’années, dont je ne connaissais absolument pas l’identité. Et non, je n’étais pas jaloux.

« -C’est qui le gars qui parle avec Louis ? demandai-je à Niall.

-Tu déconnes, j’espère ? répondit-il, se tournant vers moi. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Etais-je censé connaître cet homme ?

« -C’est Ben Robertson, le directeur de l’école supérieure de football de Manchester, expliqua-t-il. Mec, il va vraiment falloir que tu te mettes à jour niveau sport ! »

J’allai répliquer mais je vis Liam et Zayn revenir avec deux cannettes de bière et un hot-dog pour Niall. Bientôt le match reprit, les joueurs tous plus déchaînés les uns que les autres, plus enragés de gagner.

Louis marqua le premier but. L’action fut tellement rapide que je ne la vis absolument pas, mais je me levai comme tous les supporters de notre université pour l’acclamer. Il releva la tête pour embraser le stade du regard. Ses yeux azur croisèrent les miens et il me sembla que mon cœur s’arrêta de battre. Il ne me sourit pas.

Durant tout le reste du match, je me demandai ce que j’allais bien pouvoir lui dire. Je n’étais même pas sûr qu’il veuille me parler. L’anxiété me gagna plus la fin du match approchait et je ne pus m’empêcher de trembler lorsque le sifflet marqua la victoire de notre équipe à 2-1.

Les garçons et moi-même descendîmes les gradins pour féliciter les joueurs sur le terrain. Tout le monde criaient et chantaient, comme s’il s’agissait d’une victoire de la coupe du monde. Même nos professeurs sautaient et tapaient dans leurs mains comme des adolescents. Je ne les verrais plus jamais de la même façon.

Mais Louis ne faisait pas partie de cette gaieté générale. Il passa à côté de moi sans même me regarder et alla directement dans les vestiaires. C’était plutôt mal parti.

Je sentis quelqu’un agripper mon bras et me retournai pour faire face à Nick. Il avait son éternel sourire arrogant sur les lèvres.

« -Tu as de la chance, ricana-t-il, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-De quoi ? demandai-je, arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Qu’on ait gagné. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais Louis n’a pas assisté aux entraînements cette semaine.

-Est-ce de ma faute ? ris-je sarcastiquement. Tu devrais aller prendre une douche et me foutre la paix, Nick. Tu pues la sueur.

-Arrête ça, Styles, ou j’étale ma sueur dégoulinante sur ta gueule d’ange.

-Bon, qu’est-ce que tu veux ? soupirai-je.

-Te dire que j’ai été vraiment con, ok ? J’avais juste peur qu’il souffre à nouveau, tu comprends ? Mais tu es un mec bien. Tu devrais aller lui parler. Je t’assure qu’il n’a jamais regardé quelqu’un comme il te regarde.

-Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? questionnai-je, même si ses mots tournaient en boucle dans ma tête.

-Ca m’arrive d’être gentil. Mais c’est surtout pour Louis que je fais ça.

-Merci, Nick, dis-je avec sincérité, reconnaissant. »

Il sourit et posa une main sur mon épaule.

« -Je t’en prie. Je vais me changer maintenant, ajouta-t-il. »

Je souris en retour et le regardai disparaître dans les vestiaires. Le stade commençait à se vider, l’équipe adverse ne prenant même pas la peine de se changer après la défaite. Je rejoignis mes amis un peu plus loin, qui étaient en train de discuter.

« -Harry ! On va fêter la victoire en boîte, tu viens avec nous ? s’exclama Niall, frappant énergiquement dans ses mains.

-On doit d’abord attendre Nick et Louis, lui rappela Liam, serrant un bras protecteur autour de la taille de son petit-ami. »

Ce geste anodin me brûla la gorge, me rappelant les nuits que j’avais passées avec Louis, nos corps pressés l’un contre l’autre, mes mains dans ses cheveux, ses doigts frôlant ma peau à chaque caresse.

« -Tu vas aller lui parler ? demanda Zayn, interrompant mes pensées.

-J’aimerais, mais s’il ne veut pas me parler ?

-Ca n’arrivera pas. »

Je haussai les épaules et décidai d’attendre que tout le monde ait quitté les vestiaires. Nous nous mîmes à parler des examens qui nous attendaient le mois prochain, ainsi que la remise des diplômes de Liam et Louis à la fin de l’année.

Nick arriva soudainement et entoura un bras autour du cou de Niall, embrassant sa tempe.

« -C’est ton tour, Harry. Il est tout seul maintenant. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel lorsque tout le monde se mit à rire, puis partis en direction des vestiaires, nerveux, le cœur battant trop vite.

La porte était entrouverte lorsque j’entrai et ce que je vis principalement fut des casiers. Puis, en tournant la tête sur la gauche, je vis Louis, assis sur un banc, apparemment surpris de ma présence.

« -Hey, dis-je doucement. Je peux ? »

Il hocha la tête et je m’avançai vers lui, puis m’adossai contre les casiers. Louis avait ses cheveux mouillés et il ne portait qu’un T-shirt et un caleçon.

« -Félicitation pour la victoire, fis-je, attendant une réaction de sa part.

-Merci. Je ne pensais pas que tu assisterais au match, remarqua-t-il, enfilant son jean.

-Je suis désolé, soupirai-je.

-De quoi ? De n’avoir répondu à aucun de mes messages ? De m’avoir évité toute la semaine ?

-J’ai voulu…

-Putain, Harry, c’était quoi le but ? me coupa-t-il, se levant pour me faire face. J’étais inquiet, merde, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-J’étais en colère, soufflai-je. Et blessé. Mais je sais que je n’aurais jamais dû réagir comme ça, c’est ta vie, Louis, tu ne me dois rien. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’être attiré par toi, mais je sais que tu ne veux pas que l’on soit ensemble, alors que je préfère que nous continuions à être amis plutôt que de te perdre. »

Il ne répondit pas. Il me tourna le dos, attrapa ses Vans, les mit à ses pieds. J’avais l’impression que ces quelques secondes durèrent des heures. Enfin, il prononça.

« -Je ne veux plus être ton ami, Harry. »

Ce fut comme une claque. Peut-être plus. Je ne savais pas. C’était un cliché tellement absurde, mais j’avais l’impression de sentir mon cœur se briser. J’étais vraiment stupide. Je ne savais pas à quoi je m’étais attendu, parce que sa réaction était prévisible. Tout ce que je pouvais faire maintenant était de partir avant de m’effondrer devant lui. Je le regardai une dernière fois, sa lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents, ses yeux fuyants. Je me dirigeai vers la porte.

« -Ha… Harry ! Où vas-tu ?! cria-t-il. »

Je me retournai subitement et il en profita pour me plaquer contre une rangée de casiers, ses petites mains appuyées contre ma poitrine.

« -Autre chose à ajouter ? demandai-je, éloignant ses mains. »

En réalité, je n’en menais pas large, mes larmes menaçant de couler à chaque instant. Il semblait confus et essayai par tous les moyens de se rapprocher de moi, s’accrochant littéralement à mon sweat. .

« -Harry, Harry, tu n’as pas compris, écoute-moi, je t’en prie, supplia-t-il, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire… Enfin, si, mais dans le sens où… Je veux qu’on soit ensemble. Je t’aime, c’est ça que je voulais dire. Harry, s’il te plait, pardon, embrasse-moi, embrasse-moi.

Dans tout ce charabia, je ne compris que _ensemble, je t’aime_ et _embrasse-moi_. Je serrai mes mains sur sa taille et l’attirai brutalement pour presser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Nos bouches s’ouvrirent, nos langues se trouvèrent et tout ce que je pouvais penser était son léger goût de pomme et ses gémissements contre ma bouche. Il se recula et reposa son front sur mon épaule.

« -Qu’est-ce qui t’a fait changé d’avis ? murmurai-je, glissant ma main dans ses cheveux. 

-Je crois que j’ai toujours voulu être avec toi, marmonna-t-il. Mais j’avais peur, je ne voulais pas que tu m’abandonnes comme l’a fait Silver. Et tu m’as tellement manqué cette semaine que ça m’a fait réfléchir. Je sais que tu ne me laisseras pas tomber. »

Satisfait par sa réponse, je souris et tapotai son menton avec mon index pour qu’il relève la tête. Je l’embrassai doucement et m’éloignai avant qu’il ne puisse prolonger notre baiser, le faisant geindre de frustration.

« -Les garçons veulent aller en boîte pour célébrer la victoire. Ils nous attendent, expliquai-je.

-Et si je veux célébrer la victoire de manière plus intime ? remarqua-t-il, un sourire en coin.

-Alors, je suppose que nous n’allons pas rester très longtemps, répondis-je, prenant sa main dans la mienne.

-Ca me convient, sourit-il. »

Je n’avais jamais pensé que les choses puissent aussi bien tourner.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Je me réveillai par le manque de présence à mes côtés, même si un courant d’air froid me sortit entièrement du sommeil. Je tâtonnai la place près de moi, mais il était évident que Louis ne s’y trouvait pas. Où pouvait-il bien être ?

Soupirant, je me retournai pour regarder l’heure. 7h43. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour être réveillé un samedi, d’autant plus que nous étions en vacances depuis une semaine. En effet, la remise des diplômes avait eu lieu la semaine dernière, annonçant le début de l’été. Donc Louis n’avait aucune raison d’être debout à cette heure. Je repoussai les couvertures et me levai, enfilant un caleçon et un T-shirt au passage. Je sortis de la chambre pour trouver Louis et marchai sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller les garçons.

La baie vitrée qui menait au balcon était ouverte et Louis était appuyé contre la rambarde, penché en avant. Il ne sursauta pas lorsque j’enroulai mes bras autour de son corps et posai mes lèvres sur sa nuque, froide sous ma bouche. Il était en sous-vêtements, à moitié nu, et même si la journée s’annonçait chaude, un vent frais faisait frissonner sa peau.

« -Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? murmurai-je contre son cou. »

Il se retourna dans mes bras et je retirai la cigarette qu’il avait entre les doigts, l’écrasant dans le cendrier. Je détestais sentir le goût de tabac froid sur sa langue lorsqu’il m’embrassait. Il geignit mais ne contesta pas, puis prit l’enveloppe qui était sur la petite table, à côté du cendrier.

« -J’ai reçu ça hier, marmonna-t-il, mordillant l’ongle de son pouce. »

Je pris l’enveloppe qu’il me tendit et sortit la lettre pour la lire.

 

_Cher Monsieur Tomlinson,_

_Suite à l’examen admirablement réussi que vous avez passé dans notre établissement, j’ai le plaisir de vous annoncer votre admission dans notre école. Je vous prie de bien vouloir me contacter au plus vite pour que nous puissions construire ensemble votre dossier d’inscription._

_Avec mes salutations les plus distinguées,_

_Ben Robertson_

Je relus plusieurs fois la courte lettre pour être sûr d’avoir bien compris. Mais oui, j’avais bien compris. Louis était admis dans une prestigieuse école de football.

« -Bébé, c’est génial ! m’exclamai-je, le serrant dans mes bras. Je suis tellement fier de toi ! »

Il enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et je le soulevai sans difficulté, ses jambes se bloquant instantanément contre ma taille.

« -Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il. Quand il m’a parlé de l’examen qu’il souhaitant me faire passer lors du match, je ne pensais pas le réussir. Je ne sais pas… Harry, j’ai froid, je veux rentrer. »

Je hochai la tête et enroulai ses cuisses autour de mes hanches, puis le portai jusque dans la salle de bain. Je le posai sur ses pieds et allai vers la baignoire pour allumer le mitigeur. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Louis était aussi stoïque, alors qu’il avait maintenant l’opportunité d’accéder à ses rêves. Mais, le connaissant comme si je l’avais fait, je savais qu’il ne servait à rien de lui poser les questions auxquelles il n’avait pas envie de répondre pour le moment. J’attrapai la brosse à dents qu’il me tendait et nous nous brossâmes les dents côte à côte, observant mutuellement notre reflet dans le miroir. Cela faisait plus de trois mois que nous étions ensemble et Louis avait déjà la plupart de ses affaires ici. Liam et Zayn souhaitaient prendre un appartement ensemble, donc j’avais l’intention d’emménager dans l’appartement de Louis. Tout ceci n’était que des projets, mais j’espérai pouvoir bientôt vivre pleinement avec mon petit-ami.

Louis se rinça la bouche, puis retira son caleçon avant de rentrer dans la baignoire. Je me dépêchai de faire de même et il se pencha en avant, attendant que je glisse dans l’eau chaude derrière lui. La baignoire était un peu étroite pour nous deux, étant donné la longueur de mes jambes mais le petit corps de Louis s’imbriquait parfaitement entre elles. Il colla son dos contre mon torse et reposa sa tête sur mon épaule, soupirant de contentement.

« -Tu te sens mieux ? demandai-je, effleurant les frissons sur ses bras. »

Il leva les yeux vers moi et inclina son visage vers le mien, faisant la moue. Je l’embrassai doucement, mais ses doigts serrèrent convulsivement mes cheveux et sa bouche s’ouvrit instantanément. Il chassa le goût de menthe sur ma langue et cette précipitation n’engageait rien de bon. Il m’embrassait comme s’il n’y avait pas de lendemain. Il se recula et je retins sa nuque avec ma main.

« -Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? murmurai-je contre ses lèvres. Dis-moi.

-Je ne peux pas y aller, tu comprends ? répondit-il, cherchant mon regard.

-Pourquoi ? questionnai-je, fronçant les sourcils.

-Je suis déjà inscrit dans l’école de droit, Harry. Je ne peux plus reculer maintenant. Et puis, je n’ai pas les moyens. Ma mère ne voudra jamais payé pour le foot…

-Louis, bébé, tu ne peux pas tout laisser tomber pour quelque chose d’aussi futile ! dis-je un peu trop fort, avant de me rappeler que les garçons n’étaient probablement pas encore réveillés. Tu devrais en parler à ta mère, je suis sûr qu’elle serait d’accord. Et puis même si ce n’est pas le cas, je pourrais t’aider. Je sais que je ne gagne pas beaucoup au pub, mais on pourrait… »

Il se tourna brusquement et se mit à genoux entre mes jambes, envoyant une vague d’eau par-dessus la baignoire. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et se pencha en avant.

« -Et nous dans tout ça, hein ? souffla-t-il. Tu m’as dit que tu emménagerais avec moi, Harry, mais si je pars à Manchester, je serais obligé d’y vivre. Et je ne veux pas être loin de toi, je ne veux pas que tu trouves quelqu’un d’autre. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne peux pas partir ? »

Cette révélation me frappa de plein fouet. Je n’y avais pas pensé. Je n’avais jamais pensé pouvoir être séparé de Louis. Mais qui étais-je pour m’immiscer dans son avenir ? Je n’avais aucun droit de le retenir ici avec moi. J’enroulai un bras autour de sa taille pour le retenir, balayant ses jambes pour qu’il s’allonge sur moi.

« -Je t’aime, Louis.

-Moi aussi, je…

-Mais je ne peux pas t’empêcher de poursuivre tes rêves, le coupai-je, caressant doucement sa joue. Tu dois aller à Manchester, tu m’entends ? C’est une chance qui ne se représentera peut-être jamais. Je sais que ça sera dur, mais je viendrais te voir tous les week-ends, d’accord ? Et il n’y aura jamais un autre que toi.

-Harry… »

Il pencha sa tête pour m’embrasser et je serrai mes bras autour de son corps, sentant ses muscles se contracter sous sa peau. Non, je n’avais pas envie de le voir partir. Mais je souhaitais plus que tout qu’il réussisse.

Nous restâmes longtemps ainsi, à s’embrasser innocemment, jusqu’à ce que l’eau devenue froide nous fasse trembler. Je sortis en premier et enfilai un peignoir, puis aidai Louis et l’enveloppai dans un grand drap de bain. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur mon menton.

« -Je vais appeler ma mère, déclara-t-il, un peu nerveux.

-Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer, le rassurai-je. »

Il sourit et disparut derrière la porte de la salle de bain. Je me séchai rapidement, puis enfilai mon caleçon et mon T-shirt qui trainaient par terre, avec l’intention de m’habiller après le petit-déjeuner. J’attachai mes cheveux, puis allai dans la cuisine.

Zayn était assis au comptoir et mâchait tranquillement ses céréales, dont il lisait la composition sur la boîte en carton. Liam versait son café dans un mug, l’air encore endormi. Tout était semblable aux autres matins, à la seule différence que Nick était assis en face de Zayn. Il avait passé la soirée avec nous, à jouer à Fifa et à refaire le monde, mais lorsque Louis et moi-même avions discrètement quitté le salon pour nous enfermer dans ma chambre, j’étais persuadé que Nick rentrerait chez lui, ou au pire, dormirait sur le canapé. Mais à en juger par les marques rouges sur son dos nu, il n’y avait pas dormi. Alors, à moins que Liam et Zayn soient dans un quelconque délire d’orgie, il n’y avait qu’une solution possible. Niall descendit les marches de la mezzanine, bâillant largement, son jogging tombant sur ses hanches.

« -Tu es sérieux ?! m’exclamai-je. »

Tous relevèrent la tête vers moi et Niall me regarda comme si j’étais fou.

« -Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu as à gueuler comme ça ? demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

-Expliquez-moi là. Ca ne choque personne ? »

Nick ricana doucement et Liam et Zayn haussèrent les épaules. Niall attrapa la bouteille de lait et s’en servit un verre.

« -Vous, vous avez tous déteint sur moi, déclara-t-il, buvant une longue gorgée.

-Tu m’as dit qu’il n’y avait rien entre vous !

-Parce qu’il n’y avait rien entre nous, répondit Nick. Mais maintenant… C’est différent.

-On va dire qu’on _sort ensemble_ , ajouta Niall, mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts. »

Je les regardai, perplexe, et tous éclatèrent de rire. Je n’étais pas choqué que Niall et Nick soient ensemble, c’est juste que Niall avait toujours revendiqué être hétéro et Nick était un homme, avec un pénis entre les jambes. Mais je ne pouvais pas juger la sexualité de mon meilleur ami, lorsque j’avais moi-même tâtonné un long moment.

« -Alors, Harry, tu as perdu ta langue ? pouffa Nick.

-Non, j’étais juste en train de penser que…

-Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici ? me coupa la voix de Louis. »

Il sembla confus, perdu au milieu de nous, ses sourcils froncés le rendant vulnérable.

« -Ces deux-là sortent ensemble, annonçai-je, désignant Nick et Niall. »

Un sourire glissa sur les lèvres de Louis et il échangea un regard complice avec Nick. Je mis quelques instants à comprendre.

« -Tu le savais ?! m’indignai-je, attrapant Louis par le bras. »

Il leva les mains en signe de défense et hocha négativement la tête, ses yeux rayonnant de malice.

« -Je savais juste que Nick avait des vues sur Niall, c’est tout, dit-il doucement. Ce n’était pas important. »

Comment pouvais-je le blâmer ? J’enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille, oubliant momentanément tout ce qui se passait autour de moi, et effleurai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

« -Alors ? Comment a réagi ta mère ?murmurai-je.

-Elle m’a dit qu’elle allait réfléchir. Mais elle avait l’air fier lorsque je lui ai dit que j’étais accepté. Je pense qu’elle va dire oui. »

Son sourire me transperça le cœur. Il était tellement heureux. Je l’embrassai et le relâchai pour qu’il annonce la bonne nouvelle aux garçons. Ils crièrent de joie. Je souris à mon tour, persuadé que rien ne pouvait briser ma bulle de bonheur.

Si l’on m’avait dit un jour que je finirais dans le lit de Louis Tomlinson, j’aurais ri. Et si l’on m’avait dit que je tomberais amoureux de lui, j’aurais ri encore plus fort.


End file.
